


50 Shades of Ginger - Cherik

by astasia



Series: Heart of Darkness - Cherik 'verse [2]
Category: 300 (2006), A Dangerous Method (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Calm Down Erik, Charles You Slut, Crack, Curses, Dark Comedy, Falling In Love, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Humor, Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Scottish Character, Vampires, gentleman in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astasia/pseuds/astasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/467435%20">Heart of Darkness - Cherik</a>.</p><p>Bad English, messed timelines, OOC, movie references, book references, unexpected cameos, massive cursing, abusive use of dirty euphemisms, and crack. Tons of CRACK. And did I mention bad English? Yes. No beta, no shame and no regrets, what means you should take it with a pinch of salt. And a slice of lemon. And a shot of tequila. Believe me, you'll need the tequila...!</p><p>All the fanarts of this series: <a href="http://astasia.tumblr.com/tagged/heart-of-darkness"><b>The art of Heart of Darkness</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"Damn short fingers!"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Watch out! This is Charles' POV!

Erik is a barbarian!

At first, I was having fun in this new and exciting adventure through barbarian lands, full of those creepy folk of the cities. After a long travel in the train, and finally arriving in London, we had to hurry up, because the dawn was almost breaking and the city wasn’t as smoky as I thought, what meant we could get a serious sunburn. I was dragged to some narrow streets and then into a building. I felt as a peasant!

“Do you live... here?” - I must make it clear, I’m a man of the Highlands and own a castle! And that building was far smaller than the places I used to live in. Those doors of carved wood didn’t impress me! - “It looks as a rat nest!”

“You just described the place you lived.” - Erik turned to face me just before take the stairs for the third floor, picking the keys

I wasn’t ready for the sharp reply. Where was the sweet teacher I had tied to my bed??

That made me froze in the steps, looking around. I was exxagerating a lot, the building wasn’t old, and was all clean, had those fancy colorful papers on the walls and I didn’t see cockroaches, rats, bats or spiders or sheeps, or any of the nasty creatures (my neighbours...) which lived with me in the Scotland.

“What are you waiting for, landlord?” - Erik teased me, waiting at the door of his apartment.

All was dark there inside, as well in the corridor. I’d love to brag I can see in the dark, but that wasn’t as funny now Erik had became a vampire. Then that pervy, vicious teacher started getting his vengeance over me. And he was... Diabolic!

Erik came in right after me, and moved the hand towards the wall, poking at a tiny square, what made a strong deadly light shine over me, I got too late that only could be a trap!

“DAAAAAAMNIT!!!” - I yelled, bringing the hands to the head and begging for my ancestors and regretting bitterly for leaving my beloved castle. I knew that wouldn’t end well, but wasn’t ready to see how fucked I was now!

“Oh, sweet Jesus! Why the hell are you yelling?!” - Erik moved a hand over the lips, in his usual gesture of shock and disbelief.

“You are trying to kill meeeee!!” - I kneeled, curling in the carpet. - “I’d never expect you to be so evil!”

“Charles... Please! My neighbours...”

“Fuck your neighbours! I’m dying!” - I sobbed, waiting for the worse, yet my skin still hadn’t start to burn or break. - “Go and leave me here to die alone!

“Charles, that’s only light!” - Erik sighed, kneeling next me and trying to make me look at the ceiling. - “Electric power and a lightbulb.”

I realized Erik wasn’t hurt by that light and neither I was. I looked around, slowly calming my nerves, yet I didn’t believe in a single word. He made me uncurl and took me to show how the tiny square worked, turning on and off the lights a couple of times. Nice trick, I must say...

Then Erik told me briefly that was a modern device, which used energy to light up the bulbs and imitate the daylight. Nice words of a skilled teacher, but I had seen too many things in the Highlands to don’t be easily tricked!

“WITCHCRAFT!” - I snarled.

“For a vampire, you’re pretty scared of everything.” - He shook the head, making me blush. 

“I’m not scared! YOU should be scared at me!” - I huffed, flushing even more, but not only because I was angry.

Erik was having fun of me, and made me feel silly! And that son of a bitch had changed even more since I forced the changing on him. Now he was just striking handsome, yet not very different from when he was human. Erik’s skin was softly pale now, but had a warm tone where that was thinner, and his gingerness was more noticiable. Not to mention the idiot should thank me because I got him rid of that ginger moustache, which made him look as a twin of the crazy Dr. Jung, who once wanted to spank me with a fucking belt, but Erik didn’t need to know this part of my past... 

So unfair... I was just one step of become Erik’s slave! Not only I was deeply attached to Erik after biting him when he already as a vampire, but also my eyes must have been sparkling everytime when I stared at him now!

“Charles. Stop.” - He waved the hand, making me blink. - “Are you feeling fine, my dear?”

I was under the effects of drinking his blood! Erik was as stupid as he was handsome and probably wouldn’t understand my despair! If he knew about it, I would become a puppet in his big, pornographic hands!

“Shut up, damnit!” - I pounced on Erik, who grabbed me by the waist, balancing my weight, and I wrapped my arms on his neck. I would never admit, but I love how he is taller than me. - “Bedroom. Now!”

“Charles... I was planning to sleep.”

“You can sleep as much as you wish when you die! Now you’re my bitch!”

“Watch out your vocabulary, you dirty-mouthed vampire!”

“My pretty bitch?”

Erik made me slip back to the floor, heading through the living room, a place with light and fancy furniture, and a thick carpet which made me have dirty thoughts. I also had dirty thoughts at the coffee table, at the couch, and at the... I went following to his bedroom, a quiet, simple and neat place. The apartment could be small, but I couldn’t complain for lack of fancy.

“I should wash your mouth with soap, you know!” - Erik softly scowled at me, while undressing. 

I remained at the door, seeing him disposing of the vest, unbuttoning the shirt and leaving the shoes aside. Those peasant clothes didn’t fit him well, but still did better than the silly and pale suit he wore when we first met.

“I’m a man. I do no neet to speak fancy, damnit!” - I frowned, trying to get angry at Erik. - “Plus, I’m a man from the Highlands. I’m a power of the nature.”

“You’re a spoiled brat.”

He carefully disposed of the clothes, which were all stained with coal dust from the long travel, but before I could see something he already was wrapped in an annoying housecoat. I never will get why he was so obsessed in stay dressed!

“Where are you going?”

Erik had closed the curtains, preventing the upcoming daylight, and went to a door in the ending of the bedroom. Of course, I was aware of the traps of a modern place, but walked in to follow him. That next room was reasonably big, had the floor and half of the walls covered in small white bright squares. That was a bathroom!

“I will take a bath, my dear landlord. And it’s strongly recommended you do the same.” - He opened a pair of faucets at the bathtub (as white and bright as the tiles), raising a lot of steam. More witchcraft... Hot water in faucets!

“I had one before we travelled.” - I shrugged.

“Charles... When I knew you, you were stinking as something dead, dry and dusty!”

“That’s how real men smells like! Deal with it! Real men doesn’t smell all...” - I forgot what I was speaking when Erik unwrapped a white bar from a blue silk paper pack and reached that near my nose. Soap. And smelled so neat and nice! That was the smell I found on him when he was dropped on my yard. I felt like wanting to sniff Erik forever, when I first meet him... He smelled so good!

“I must inform you I won’t tolerate your overly manly and stinky presence in my bedroom while you don’t get yourself properly cleaned.” - Erik stopped before the sink, staring at the mirror and rubbing his chin. - “Does our... Body hair... stop growing?” - He whispered.

“Yes. It stops. What is a good thing, because your moustache scratched me everywhere.”

“Oh, Jesus...” - He covered the eyes with the hands, in his usual dramatic mood. - “What did my life just become?? I’ll never grow a moustache again...”

“Stop the drama, Erik! Don’t you think I miss my beard??”

“You... Did you have a beard?” - He stared at me for a long time before break in a very amused laugh. - “Oh, please... Look at you! No way you would grow a real beard! I’m sure you looked as a kid who got the face smeared at caramel sauce! I bet that was light, reddish, scruffy and thin...”

Oh. I never... NEVER felt so offended! I blushed beet red!

“You’re vile, you German.” - I hissed.

My first desire was leave that barbarian and come back to my land, where no one was crazy to mock of a landlord’s beard, and neither would demand them to have baths... But I underestimated the vileness of that man. I should have listened to my grandmother, who always told me gingers have no soul, and the devil lived in Germany!

Still laughing at me, Erik left the housecoat on a hook in the wall and stepped in the bathtub, in what I believe was a deliberate way of convince me to enter in that thing. That was close! But I was stronger... I started wondering if all of his gestures were to make me eat on his hand, and become slave of his desires! A seductive and evil German disguised as a sweet and over polite teacher... That was Satan’s thing!

“Cupcake...” - I called.

“Yes?” - Erik was too busy, scrubbing vigorously the arms and neck with the washcloth.

Erik was doing it by purpose!

“I’ll never take bath again. Doesn’t matter if you’re bargaining with your body! You have no power over me!” - I snarled, stepping back relutanctly.

“I... what?” - He said. Nice trick!

Erik as always pretended he didn’t know he was using his charming features in the oldest fashion, because actually knew all my weak spots! If he had planned to play dirty, I decided do the same, and made my best pout while walking out, sitting in the edge of his bed and sulking for a good time until he moved out from the bathroom.

My spicy ginger cupcake definitively wanted to play hard with me. The son of a bitch came sensually wrapped in the housecoat, all fresh and neat, smelling as a gift of the gods sent specially for me, and with the umid hair just combed, and as if that wasn’t enough, he acted oblivious, as if I didn’t know all he wanted was to enslave me! I had to make a huge effort to don’t let Erik see how his look and contradictory behaviour affected me.

“No-no-no-no...” - He frowned deliciously at me, reaching my arm and making me stand up. - “You’re smelling as smoke, coal and everything else, and you’re all dusty. I wasn’t kidding, Charles... Frankly! I won’t let you sleep here before getting yourself clean! I told you!”

... Damnit, I felt so aroused everytime he used that teacher tone at me, but then I pouted more. Hah! He never resisted when I pouted!

“As you wish, landlord!” - Erik pinched at my ear, not strongly, but firm enough to make me move from near his bed. - “I’m doing it for your own well.”

“Who you think you are, you... You... You barbarian?!”

Erik took me out from the bedroom and then to the corridor, where he opened the door of a smaller, but also clean and well furnitured room, making me sit in the narrow bed.

“This is a guest’s room, and this is where you will sleep untill you change your mind. If you want to behave as a spoiled kid, that’s how I’m going to treat you! You’re stinking!”

“That’s how real man smells! I’m a...”

Before I could protest, Erik headed out from the guest’s room, leaving me alone in that lonely and ugly place.

“... A man of the Highlands, and a power of the nature.” - He teased me from the door, mocking of my own words and accent. - “Sleep well, power of the nature.” - He closed the door.

“Erik! How dare you?? You promised! Noooo!”

He ignored me. I can’t remember anything else more annoying than be ignored. Of course Erik didn’t lock any door in the way, and even closed the curtains of the corridor, what made rather safe for me to follow him, but I didn’t dare to go.

Meh... I wasn’t smelling that bad, even under all the dirty from the travel. All that stains of coal on me and my clothes mostly smoke-black... I refused to start taking more baths now than I took in my whole life. That was a matter of pride and honor! Didn’t matter how tempting was that bathtub filled with witchcrafted hot water, the delicious smell of the white soap bar, or even join Erik in it and that soapy washcloth...

But why was I bothering? He wouldn’t be able to resist me, anyway! Looking around I found a small gate near the floor, in the wall between the bedrooms. The only way I could pass there was as a bat. Even better - that meant I would scare him to death!

My bat form was scarying as hell, I know. I was a little nasty beast, ready to get my vengeance, and crawled through the small opening reaching Erik’s room, where all was quiet and comfortably dark, all the curtains closed and Erik’s housecoat over an armchair.

I made a fly around the room, finding my victim sleeping heavily on the stomach, holding a pillow. The whole scene looked comfy and warmth, and for a brief moment I thought that was worth of my manly figure to have a bath. Tempting but... No.

I landed over the covers, just in time when Erik shifted in the bed, and I found out how those people of the cities had horrible habits! Erik was sleeping fully dressed, in a white and beige striped set of shirt and slacks. He moved onto the side, the lashes fluttering, then I moved closer, opening my wings and showing my claws and fangs, hissing the louder I could and...

I got hit by a pillow.

Strongly!

I was threw over the armchair, which saved me of hit in the opposite wall. I fell over Erik’s housecoat, while he sat up in the bed, realizing what was happening.

“But what do you think you’re doing, Charles??”

I forgot I was under the bat form and answered with all the curses I could remember, and those weren’t few. By the manner Erik narrowed the eyes at me, he pretty much understood what I meant.

“No.” - He shook the head. - “You won’t sleep here and we won’t do anything else.”

I curled the upper paws, rubbing them on my eyes and making the best sob of my whole life. Erik crossed the arms over the chest.

“You won’t melt my heart pretending you’re crying.”

Then I threw myself on the pile of his housecoat, kicking and punching the fabric with my paws, snarling, hissing and making it clear how I wasn’t amused at the situation.

“No. Just no.” - Erik stared sharply at me.

I stopped, huffing and lifting the middle finger of my paw at him. Since when my ginger sheep had become rebellious??

“You can go out by the same door you came in, landlord.” - Erik moved, lying down again and getting quiet. - “And don’t dare to try set fire on my bed while I’m asleep, or I shall slap you rear in a very unpleasant way.”

... And now was he reading my mind?? Yes, I had planned to do something like that. Unfortunatelly, Erik had a big and heavy hand, what didn’t let me other option than come back to the guest’s room.

He was lucky that morning, because I was feeling benevolent and mercyful. Plus, I was tired. I barely stretched in that narrow, cold and hard bed, I relaxed, and even rather excited for living in a new place, so far and different of my castle, I soon fell asleep, waking up only a good time later.

Then I learnt a bitter lesson about sleeping naked and over the covers, in a place where there was no hearth. I wasn’t ready for London’s weather, even being an untamed Scottish man, raised wild and outdoors. That should be the middle of the afternoon, and Erik knocked at the door.

“Charles... Dear?”

If he had crossed that door all messed and wrinkled, I wouldn’t have felt so bad, and wouldn’t have complained of anything... But noooo, Erik had to come in all his glory, had changed clothes, was combed and was so... Oh, so fuckable!

“Get the fuck off!” - I snarled. - “And where are you going all embellished, Erik?!”

He stared very seriously at me. That was so unfair... I was having a hard time to keep my knees together when Erik was around!

“I’m going nowhere. I have to organize my papers and...”

“I don’t care!” - And actually I didn’t give a damn if Erik had to re-organize his life due the changing of his nature (and he was scarying natural about it...). He wouldn’t be a teacher anymore, but he had half dozen of things he could do for working, but right now I couldn’t stop my knees. - “Let’s to ‘that’! NOW!”

“Charles, no!”

“Your lips say ‘no’, but your body say ‘yes’!” - I snarled.

I pounced on my pervy teacher and ripped his shirt off and started biting him everywhere I could reach. If a man like him walks in my room all pretty and provocative, of course he was looking for trouble! I only wanted to give him what he was looking for, and his protests only added more energy to my attack.

“Charles, you promised you would behave decently!” - He protested while I rolled over him in the narrow bed, trying to take his pants out.

“And you promised we would fuck every morning and four times at the Tuesdays!”

“After you take a bath, you...!” - I made Erik shut up kissing him fiercely, what was kind of effective.

Soon his arms were around me and I was just half way of put my hands on his lovely ginger parts, if not by his stupid belt.

“I already said I’m too man to take bath!” - I said. - “Now we gonna bump some uglies, Erik... I hope those modern beds are strong enough, because I’ll fuck all the decency out of you!”

“Charles, this is my last warning!” - Erik wriggled under me, rolling and throwing me in the matress. - “Stop behaving as the maniac landlord I know you are! And hold your curses! You deeply offend me everytime you talk to me as if I am...”

“You’re my bitch! Now come here and fuck me as if you’re a viking and I’m the maiden you just kidnapped!”

Erik ran from me, composing himself, yet his shirt was now ruined and he was all scratched and flushed, and behind the fear I’m sure I could see the passion burning in his green eyes... No, blue... No, grey... Whatever. I moved the knees apart, ready to be taken wildly. I was so hard I could even kill one with my cock!

“Charles... You’re just... Disgusting!” - Erik ran to the door, breaking to the corridor, and of course I went after him. - “I am not this kind of man!”

“Of course you are! You’re crazy for me!”

Erik ran to his own room, trying to close the ripped shirt. He looked as a slutty peasant girl running from a rapist in a wheat field... I even felt a bit nostalgic of the scene that thought brought to my head. 

“I am! I’m consumed by lust because of you, landlord, but I refuse to be treated as one of your conquests! You may own my heart, but you will never own my body again if you don’t tame your instincts!” - He ran around the bed, wrapping himself in the housecoat and hiding from my hungry eyes. - “I have feelings, Charles!”

“I can see your feelings for me on your pants!” - I crawled over the bed, trying to reach him. Oh, I was literally drooling as a rabid beast!!

“Stay away from me, you luxurious beast!”

Useless to say!

“Clothes off! I didn’t come to London to hold your hand while you read Charlotte Brontë novels for me! Who you think you are? Rochester?!” - I pounced on him... - “Ouch!”

... And I got hit by a pillow. Again?!

Fuck, that was only a pillow, but Erik was so unaware of his new strenght he managed to throw me back in the bed with it, what surprised both of us. I honestly didn’t expect him to be that strong now.

“I love Charlotte Brontë novels, landlord! Have more respect, once you definitively aren’t Tom Lefroy!”

“There should have a law to forbid you to have pillows!” - I huffed, recovered of the surprise. - “I can’t believe you’re treating me like this only because I’m too manly for your gentleman’s taste!”

“Yes, I am! And we aren’t going to share any intimacies before you learn some manners! And you neither are welcome to my chamber before apologize!” - He opened a drawer, picking a new shirt and disposing the ripped one, changing and also opening the wardrobe and picking a perfectly cut and tallored suit jacket which matched with his slacks.

“I won’t!” - I kicked on the covers of the bed - “Hey... Are you going out?” - I sat up, seeing what he was doing. Erik was very serious, choosing a necktie. - “I wanna go, too! Take me with you!”

“And neither I’ll go out with you, dirty and unruly as you are. I thought you wanted to know the city... Not to mention you need new clothes.”

I didn’t know Erik would go so deep in his vengeance... I pouted, watching him getting a bit too pretty for my taste, ready to go out, maybe flirt with someone else... Maybe even cheat on me! He was so charming all dressed, if I wasn’t naked I’d say my pants were on fire!

“Fine! Go and have fun! I hope you burn into a pile of ashes! Then they will have to sweep you out of the sidewalk!” - I punched on the matress, as I was totally ignored. - “May a dog piss on your ashes! It’s still bright day outside, you silly gentleman!”

Erik turned to face me before leave, all sexy and now with a drop of perfume. I cursed myself for being so proud of my lineage and traditions and don’t agree taking that damn bath! 

“Don’t understimate me, landlord!” - He was holding a black and thick umbrella, which he waved to show me, narrowing the eyes.

I yelled of anger when was left alone. I counted waiting him to regret and come back. He didn’t. Erik was very serious and very angry.

I was sulking in the guest’s room when Erik came back home, with the arm full of papers. That was almost midnight! I didn’t move from where I was, what was a bad strategy: Erik didn’t make any effort to be friends with me again. I listened him walking by the apartment, and then back to the living room, where he started poking into a weird and noisy machine-like thing, apparently used for writing.

At early morning, he walked back to the own room and I cursed out loud because felt the smell of hot steam mixed with the scent of the soap and couldn’t stop thinking in run there and join him! I was cursing when I finally slept, hating be sleeping cold and alone again and starting hating all the coal dust in my skin.

I woke up with someone knocking at the front door, and soon listened a new voice, and a friendly talk started in the living room. I was too much in a bad mood to be curious about it. I could even agree I was starting to smell awful, and if Erik was busy with his friend, I would have a chance to sneak and take that fucking bath without having my pride even more scratched, and finally have my spicy ginger cupcake back to me.

That was the middle of the afternoon, and I was able to open the curtain, finally seeing the street. That was full of people! I got scared and excited all at once, and ran to Erik’s room and the bathroom, enjoying the opportunity.

Fuck. Nothing in life prepared me for the things I found in that bathroom. I mean, I had seem how deal with the fauces, and the water was hotter than what I expected. I was scared as fuck of that shit, and of the soap bar! I felt like I was betraying many generations before me, accepting such barbarians habits into my life!

Oh, I was doing it all for the love of my pervy ginger!

Once I got in the water, I started agreeing maybe I should have taken it before. When I washed my hair, I’m pretty sure something alive fell from it and ran away, together with a lot of coal dust and earth. Now the washcloth, and scrubbing all the rest... Nothing bad, but I had to stop and change the water, because the first was deep grayish and had a certain amount of coal dust in the bottom. That was taking more time than what I expected, I was hoping Erik didn’t mind if my next bath was only in the next summer!

“Witchcraft... I hope they had burned the one who put hot water in these satanic fauces!” - I muttered. 

The second part was easier. I only had to get clean, and to say the truth the hot water made me have all sort of dirty and immoral thoughts featuring Erik... and his all soapy monster’s hands. I still was cursing myself for losing the opportunity of jump on him in that very same bathtub. For someone with my experience and needs, I was acting as a virgin maiden!

“Fuck... Two days is too much after so many years alone...” - I huffed, frustrated. I was hard, and didn’t want to have fun all alone.

All the urge I felt when Erik was around were partly the effects of when I drunk his vampire’s blood. Of course, Erik was burning in desire because of me, unable to resist to my charm, but he wasn’t feeling half of my despair. I was so aroused merely due that hot bath and I tried rubbing myself with the washcloth. Hesitantly, as a test, I decided slip the soapy washcloth between my legs.

“WITCHCRAF- FUCK!” - I almost yelled, my head threw back in the edge of the bathtub.

That was a jolt of pleasure all the way starting on my hard member and reaching my spine. I could be overreacting to that touch, but the washcloth was velvety, slippy and hot... Then was because of it my pervy teacher was so attached to his habits?? I could perfectly understand it now!

I rubbed again the washcloth on my member, closing the fingers around. I almost came in the first stroke. That was a nasty pleasure! Those creepy people of the city knew how to have fun! Damnit! I couldn’t even try to be discreet. I cried out loud when caressed myself also with the other hand, stroking up and down, rubbing the tip with soapy fingers, and moving them down. That was going better and better. I wanted Erik to be with me, I only could imagine his pornographic hands doing those dirty things to me.

I squeezed harder around the shaft, shifting in the water and spreading more the legs. My other hand was following my imagination, touching on my balls and behind. I slid more, rubbing on my own hole, closing my eyes in a long and heavy shiver. I stroked harder on my member, that soft washcloth was giving me sensations I couldn’t ever imagine!

My first finger pressed inside, sliding in. I moaned loudly, throwing a leg over the edge of the bathtub and wishing I had my man with me, had his fingers instead mine. If Erik didn’t take me that night, I would for sure do something really stupid! I put a second finger, shoving them on me, wanting to go deeper, clenching around, slowly at first but now wildly. A third finger came inside me, I was shivering, almost coming, moving faster the hand on my member.

“Damnit! No!” - I was in despair, almost in pain. I was both aroused to the limit and almost crying in rage. I cursed at myself, because... - “Damn short fingers!”

My fingers were too short for doing it! I kept forgetting it! They weren’t long enough as I needed, but I kept trying, thrusting and rubbing on the washcloth, now violently, moaning louder, for a moment almost feeling the tip of one of my fingers reaching that spot inside me which made my body get in flames. Almost! 

I tried harder, rocking the hips on my own fingers, squeezing the eyes shut, an almost painful climax making my thighs shake and my whole body vibrate as if the whole building was about to collapse. I was only aware of my ears feeling closed, the echo of my cry in the walls and that delicious washcloth still in my hand.

“Damn... I need a man!” - I snarled, panting heavily, opening the eyes and realizing I wasn’t alone.

I languidly sat straight, staring at him with wide opened eyes, slowly standing up even I still was softly caressing myself with the washcloth.

“Hello...? May I help?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“That’s enough, Charles! I can’t believe!” - Erik whispered angrily. - “You has a devil inside of you!”_

Standing at the door, there was a man so handsome I almost dropped dead. He was so big, so strong, so manly, with a square jaw, short brown hair and beard, and waved a monstrous hand on my direction, staring at me with hungry eyes. Of course, I couldn’t blame him: I was languidly naked, in all my wild, untamed and perfect beauty... I surely looked as a dream for that strange man, appearing in all my perfect shapes through the steam.

He was drooling because of me, his eyes burning on my soft skin, making me flush not only for shame of my luxurious nudity, but also because I was aware of his desire.

“Hello.” - I said, tilting my head, taking the wet hair from over my eyes, which were as blue as a summer sky, circled of dense lazy lashes, burning of intense feelings.

He was just hypnotized by me. That was my charm. I always had this effects over everyone around. That was hard for the humans to take the eyes out of me, since when I was human myself. The men, because of my beauty, and the women, because of my manlyness. 

“Oh, please! Charles!” - Erik broke in the space between us, blocking my shamelessly exposed figure of the greedy eyes of that strange man. - “I’m speechless!”

And wasn’t I? Erik’s friend was trying to hold a smile, while Erik threw a towell around me, carrying me easily from the bathtub, making me stand safely in the tiled floor. Erik’s friend was so well dressed and classy, so handsome and was smiling widely at me, looking back while leaving us alone.

“Hank! Please, wait for me in the living room! I’m so sorry... I never felt so ashamed!” - Erik for sure was all flushed, and shook me by the shoulders. - “What’s wrong with you? You need a bath of cold water...!”

Hank... I shivered by just listening the name of that man. He was so big... As tall as Erik, but those tallored clothes hid muscles and the strong shape of a body which could belong to a sailor, a soldier or a... Oh, my God... a Spartan warrior. That was it. I only could imagine him as a warrior, ready to ravish my body!!

“Bath...” - Erik blinked some times, staring at me. Of course, he was startled by my beauty and noticed the difference, yet I was sure I didn’t look less manly now than before. - “Charles, you’re clean! It’s amazing...! But... Oh, how could you? You... You luxurious beast, you...” - He was placing two and two together more quickly than what I expected. - “... Were you... touching maliciously your own body... with...?” - He whispered, too shocked, seeing I still had the washcloth in my hand, and I was half hard. - “I can’t believe you were having such dirty fun, you sinful devil!”

“That’s your fault! You made me sleep alone all these days... You promised... And I believed in you!” - I grabbed on his shirt, while he frowned at me and took me to the bedroom.

“Those were only two days!” - Erik started rubbing my head with the towell, drying my hair.- “Charles, you must be nuts! You were howling! I thought you were in your room! My friend had an accident with his necktie and asked to see a mirror and... Whatta scandalous scene he found?? Poor man! His eyes will never recover!”

Of course Hank’s eyes would never recover. He never would have another opportunity of see a so exotic and dangerously attractive beauty like mine!

“... I bet you also has a lot of fun with that washcloth.” - I started to get myself dry, and Erik pulled a shirt from the wardrobe.

“I... What? Oh, please... I refuse to have this kind of argument with you!” - Erik got so red even his neck was flushed. Hah! I knew! That soft washcloth was our best friend!

He made me quickly get in the shirt, which was long enough in me to almost reach my knees, and then he wrapped me in his housecoat.

“Come on. Don’t curse, don’t say nonsenses and don’t do anything creepy!” - He cupped my face in his hands, pressing a kiss on my lips. Damn, now Erik was playing with the danger! I immediatelly threw my arms on his neck, biting him and standing in tip toes. - “Oh, Charles... No!”

He could be saying that, but he didn’t let me go, squeezing me and kissing back. Our kiss was deep and wet, and I was crazy to continue with him what I started in the bath.

“Let’s do ‘that’! Today is Tuesday! You promised...” - I was shivering, pulling open the housecoat and letting Erik see all what I had for him.

“No-no-no!” - Of course, the sight of my nudity was too much for him. Erik stepped back, closing the housecoat around me. - “Listen... No one must know you’re a vampire. Otherwise, you gonna get in danger. Serious danger!” - Despite keeping a distance between us, he kissed me again, and I felt my throat clenching, touched by his worries about me.

Erik was so sweet... He thought about me as a soft piece of porcelain, what wasn’t far of the truth, given my lovely appearence. But he didn’t know I also could be scarying and nasty, and wasn’t without reason I was so feared in my own lands.

“But now you’re also a vampire, Erik...” - I remembered. That meant I should behave, or my ginger would be in danger, too. That was unfair... The bond between us made me become weak and stupid as a 12 years old girl in love for the first time, and I only noticed it when I was holding him, blushing and rubbing my face on his chest. - “What if...”

“No. Don’t worry about me.” - Erik touched my hair, combing it with the fingers. - “I’ll introduce you to Hank. And behave!”

In effect, Hank was waiting for us in the living room, and I decided to play the gentlemen’s game and pretended nothing happened at all.

Hah! Erik wished that was true, but actually Hank was undressing me and eating me with his eyes when I stood near his chair. That should be illegal a man stare like this! I felt naked...

Erik introduced me to his friend - who happened to also be his publisher of some articles he apparently wrote - and me and Hank shook hands and I can say he wouldn’t know I’m a vampire even if I had it written in my forehead! 

“Whatta big hands you has, Mister McCoy...” - I said, amazed how his slightly rough hand swallowed mine. All about Hank was big. I had to tip the head back to look at him.

“Call me Hank... We are all friends here. Erik, you didn’t tell me your guest is from Scotland! I’m so pleased to meet you, Charles.”

That was my turn to get speechleess! I wouldn’t guess Hank was also a Scottish! I should have seen it from start... Manly as he was, he only could be a Highlander like me!

“Charles left the Highlands to meet London. I invited him to stay here, once he gently had me as his prision... Guest, in his castle.” - Erik explained, what wasn’t far from the truth.

Hank was flushing noticiably when I sat to talk to him, while Erik tried to recover of the own embarassment and went get some tea for the guest. As for me, my stomach was dangerously empty, and Hank, big and well fed, looked as a delicious snack.

“... Whatta big hands... Hank.” - I whispered, crossing the legs, what made one slip from the housecoat, falling all exposed to his attention. I always had been proud of my amazing thick white creamy legs, specially my thighs.

Hank’s face was red, while he tried to don’t stare too much at me, what I must agree, is something very hard to do. Unfortunatelly I had nothing else to wear. If at least I had brought my kilt...

“Ahn... Then you are a man of the Highlands... Oh, and you’re a landlord...” - He was trying to change the topic. I know... I was too much for an ordinary man like him!

“Yes, I am. Erik has a problem with my accent...”

Erik returned bringing casually the tea and cups and in the first opportunity made me close the housecoat again. Boring teacher...

“You has a lovely accent, dear... I only will never get used at it.” - Erik poured tea for Hank and a bit for me. I realized he wanted me to pretend I was drinking, to avoid questions. Maybe I should say him our body still could perfectly handle water and soft drinks, but not alcohol or food... - “Maybe you two are even from the same region!”

And Erik was right! Hank was born in a small village not far from my castle, and of course, he listened about me through his whole childhood. I was surprised! I didn’t know I was famous! They talked about me even in the cities around!

“Haunted castle? A vampire? But... what do they says about me... I mean, about this evil monster??!”

“They still are scarying the kids with such medieval tales.” - Hank waved the hand dismissively. He was a man of science, and didn’t believe in vampires. If Erik wasn’t next me in the couch, I would make his friend change his mind rather quickly! - “I listened about the vampire the whole time... You know, the whole folklore: huge fangs...”

I touched on my lips, a bit scared. Erik squeezed on my hand.

“Bald.”

I shuddered in the place. Hank continued speaking, unburying old memories:

“Tall as a door, thick muscular arms, a voice as a thunder... And when he steps, the ground shakes. Everyone said no man ever dared to beat him.”

That was me!!!!! That was all about me!!!!!!!!!

“And he is hairy as a bear. And when he changes his shape, he turns into a nasty giant bat, able to carry a horse away, and so ugly he could kill a man with a single stare.”

Erik broke in a sudden maniac laugh. I had to hit him with the elbow to make him stop. Whatta lack of respect, I didn’t expect it from that quiet and polite teacher! But Hank also was laughing, amused of the whole legend. Damn, I was the legend himself, and was sat between those two stupid peasants!

“I should...” - Erik coughed, laughing as I never seen before. - “I should seriously write an article about it! Make justice to...”

“Landlord Xavier, that’s the vampire’s name!” - Hank remembered even the name. - “Yes, my friend. Do it!”

“I will... I will... Thanks God I visited the Highlands and didn’t meet such... Horrible creature.”

They still were having a lot of fun in the topic, specially Erik, who squeezed my shoulder, teasing me.

“I thought you were more proud of our traditions, Mister McCoy. You shouldn’t laugh at the people’s beliefs!” - I said, very seriously. - “As a landlord myself... It hurts me.”

Erik laughed out loud, almost out of control. I had to almost punch on his ribs to make him calm down. Hank was all red, and was recovering the control, having some tea before answer.

“Well... Happens I’m not all Scottish. I’m half German too...”

I sipped on my own tea, disguising the feelings his answer brought me, but didn’t disguise enough to forbid me of breathe noisily through the teeth, staring at Hank with the same emotion a bunny stares at a cabbage.

“I love the men of Germany, Mister McCoy.” - I said.

Hank spat noisily the tea, gasping in shock, and he wasn’t alone. Erik jumped from the couch, so suddenly I almost spilled the tea. He took the cup from my hand and nudged me out from the living room. I still was able to wave a goodbye for Hank, who stared at me as if he didn’t believe that was happening.

“That’s enough, Charles! I can’t believe!” - Erik whispered angrily. - “You has a devil inside of you!”

“I’ll have a devil inside me soon you throw me on your bed and show me some love, you boring gentleman!” - I must have said that loud enough to the whole building to listen.

Then I was grabbed by the elbows and literally dragged to Erik’s room, where he actually threw me on his bed, but didn’t join me on it.

“You’re impossible today!” - Erik huffed, leaving me and returning to the living room.

Meh. Erik couldn’t blame me. Now I knew Hank was half German that explained why I felt the urge of jump on him. Not only he was attractive, but I also could make a really nice snack of him.

That already was getting dark when Hank was gone, asking Erik to say me that was a pleasure to meet me and if possible he wanted to talk to me again. He didn’t even need to say: Hank already was crazy for me. I bet that night he would have some pervy dreams featuring a full naked little me!

“You really had to say a nonsense, no? I already know you does it to shock me! You must be proud of yourself now!”

Erik entered in the bedroom, leaving the shoes and falling in the matress right next me.

“You indecent creature... You were flirting with Hank right under my nose!” - Erik nudged on my waist, but wrapped the arm around me and pulled me closer. I couldn’t resist when he was angry at me.

“You and your friend were laughing at me. You were laughing at me!” - I pouted. My pride was damaged. I’m a terrible vampire and I demanded to be treated and respected like one! - “Those were stories about me... They are very serious stories!”

“Those weren’t true stories, Charles. You know it. There’s a lot of exxagerations about your size...”

“Shut up. I’m a vampire. I have my pride.”

“I know, I know...” - Erik made me rest the head on his arm, stroking my hair. I got his strategy, he was using his features to control me... - “But it doesn’t change what you did. From all what I could expect... I’m shocked! This is totally unacceptable! And think twice when you flirt with another man... I may do the same!”

If Erik wanted to give me nightmares for the rest of my days, he actually managed to do it! I sat up, staring at him with wide opened eyes, and he was serious about it. Very serious! 

“What? Nooooo! You’re mine!” - I said, grabbing on his shirt, making him roll onto his back and sitting on his hips. - “You can’t do it, Erik!”

“Can’t I? I should do it right now... I should go out and look for a man who would give me the attention I deserve, Charles... You gives me so little importance you were behaving all lusty towards Hank!” - He turned the face, avoiding me. - “I bet you were thinking in make a snack of him... The same way you did of me!”

I wanted to kick the ass of the son of a bitch who decided a vampire could be so attached to other when biting them. Damn fucking bond of the bloody hell! My dark heart was painfully squeezed in my chest when I noticed Erik was trying hard to hold the tears. I had hurt his feelings! How could I be this stupid?! He realized my plans about Hank from the start!

“Noooo! Cupcake...” - I called, touching his face. Damn, Erik had been sculpted by Satan himself in a day of evil inspiration...! - “Please... I even took a bath because of you!”

“And you were rutting on the washcloth, you pervert!”

“Because... Because...” - I flushed, getting off him and lying next Erik, hiding the face on his shoulder. - “... I have a lot of fire. I’m a power of the nature! I told you...”

I got surprised when I felt Erik shaking, and when I looked up, he was laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” - I pouted. Erik’s laugh was a kind of weird sound like “keh, keh, keh”.

Erik sat up, messing with my hair and after some time giggling with those big teeth of him, he leaned on me and undressed me of his housecoat. I thought I would finally get laid in London, but only got a brief kiss.

“I’m laughing at the power of the nature.” - He was truly amused and left me, going into a set of gestures I was aware of what they meant.

Fucking bond or not, I got so afraid of letting him go out alone and flirt at someone else I jumped from the bed, clinging at Erik’s waist.

“Will you go out again? I do no want to stay alone here!”

“Then hurry up, landlord. Your clothes are clean and pressed.” - He pointed at the armchair, where they were neatly fold.

I immediatelly forgot that was a Tuesday and he was ignoring my needs. I was so excited for going out I didn’t even protest when he combed my hair and said I was cute. How I was supposed to be cute? I’m a man of the Highlands, and in the Highlands there’s no place for cute things! I started missing the long beard I had when I was human...

At first we got new clothes for me. I was vain as hell, although I hadn’t my kilt anymore, but the tailor told me there was a store which could find it for me with my family’s tartan! Erik forbid me vehemencely. Boring teacher... I should be the one to forbid him to wear that indecent red scarf he brought for himself!

After walk for a good part of the downtown, I was so tired I only thought about sleeping, feeling safe once more. I didn’t see or feel any other vampire around, and no one noticed our nature, but... I was aware, as I thought before, Erik had lots of admirers. Did he think I wouldn’t listen the deep sighs behind him? Hah! I even kissed him in the street that night, to show those London bitches he is my man!

“I seriously would like to know what is so wrong with you, Charles!” - Erik was almost spitting fire when we came back home. - “You doesn’t just kiss someone in the street! People were staring at us...!” - He blushed again only in remember what I did. Erik should at least see my efforts...

“Why not? I’m a landlord! I do what I want!” - I said, going straight to the bedroom before Erik decided to ban me again to the guest’s room. He came right after me, talking about decency, modesty and chastity.

I still was holding firmly the pack of silk paper where they placed my new clothes, when I threw myself on Erik’s favorite armchair. I was just in love with that bright blue satin necktie and the navy blue set of jacket, vest and short wide trousers they said (I seriously didn’t get this point...) was more suitable for my age.

I was loving all the modern stuff, but I started undressing, once I was too untamed for staying dressed for so long. Finally! I was naked again, and felt more like myself. The world needed to see a beauty like mine, at all...

“But it’s indecent! Oh, my God... There will be gossips about me tomorrow! You can’t ruin my reputation by your scandalous behaviour, Charles! I’m a teacher!”

“I already ruined your life, Erik! Ruin your reputation will be a walk in the park in a sunny morning!”

I only realized the stupidity of what I said when I looked up, finding strange his silence and seeing him trying to hold a laugh. But I wouldn’t step back of what I said...

“You’re laughing at me again! You flirty... Those bitches were staring at you with big eyes and you loved it!”

“Oh, you luxurious beast...” - He hopelessly shook the head, pulling me from the armchair and squeezing me in a protective hug. - “Then better you behave... Because if I ever find you flirting with someone else again, I’ll give you something to really worry about.”

I should have punched Erik for it. I should, but I didn’t. I blamed the bond, of course, if I just melted as a virgin teenager girl every time he kissed me like he did now. That started as a soft pressure on my lips, and slowly became hotter and hotter, as his pornographic hands moved up and down on my back, holding me by the thighs and pulling me up, when my only option was hold on his neck. 

“You’re enslaving me!” - I said, breatheless, wishing I could just punch him away. - “You’re wrapping me around your finger, you silly gentleman!”

He kissed me again and I became an idiotic drooling mess in his arms, wrapping the legs on his waist when he lied down on me over the mattress.

“If you’re not planning to finish, better you don’t even start!” - I pushed him away with the last of my resistence. I felt so defenceless now! Erik was a devil who didn’t see my frailty and took malicious advantage of it! He knew so well how his diabolic features affected me he even started undressing. - “And don’t try to bargain with your body!!!” - I exclaimed, covering my eyes and refusing to fall in that trap again.

The devil sent that pervy ginger to haunt my life! I had been damned! I moaned obbediently and felt a heavy shiver through my body, coming straight from the bones to the tip of my fingers, as he leaned over me, kissing on my stomach. That was the first time he did it, but I wondered who told him how I liked it!!! 

“Nooooooo!” - I cried, dizzy. My last coherent gesture was hold his head there, burying my fingers in Erik’s hair. 

He huffed angrily, kissing slowly on my bellybutton, the hands on my waist, pulling me closer and messing the whole bed. My legs fell apart around his waist. So many years alone in a dusty castle in the Highlands and suddenly that man had come to my life... Of course the devil had a finger on it!!

“You gingers have no soul...!” - I whispered. At the same time his mouth covered one of my nipples. I arched on the bed, my own member humping on his flat stomach. - “You will trick me again! Stop!”

I was only expecting the moment when Erik would pull me by the ear out from his bed and throw me again in that ugly guest’s room. He was sliding a hand between my thighs and teasing me, slowly brushing the back of the fingers in the underside of my member, before circling lazily the moist head with the tip of the finger. My hips were shaking... There’s things definitively a washcloth can’t replace!

“I’ll have to spent the rest of my life with that washcloth... You’re playing with me, you pervy! I’m the only victim in this whole fanfiction!” - I gasped, unable to hold a loud moan of raw pleasure. - “Seduced... Enslaved... Cornered... Left with my body starving...”

Erik was biting softly on my other nipple, and circling a thumb lower in my body, around my hole and I was a mess, all vulnerable and knowing it all was too good to be true - being Tuesday or not.

“Charles.”

“What?” - I opened an eye, looking up.

“Stop playing the defenceless and SHUT UP, damnit!!” - Erik hissed, punching on the matress to don’t have to punch on me.

He was angry... My strategy still worked very well on him! That night, Erik was the barbarian I knew he was and even slept undressed! 

Despite hating that weird set of striped shirt and slacks the modern people used for sleeping, I ended up enjoying sleeping in Erik’s shirt, and little by little I allowed myself to be dragged to that new world.

For the following days I got very busy discovering the city and knowing better my new feud and my new life with Erik. I found very amusing having another vampire as my mate, making the hunting experience to be amazing and adventurous, and Erik showed himself very good at it, yet he had an strategy entirely different from mine and was - for now! - unexperienced. I had a lot to learn with him!

I had to keep an eye on him the whole time. I don’t know if that already was happening even before Erik became a vampire, but in the first week living with him I noticed he attracted a lot os stares in the street and I wasn’t even surprised when days after my arriving, they knocked on the front door to deliver a gift box for him. Without card.

I wasn’t surprised. I was furious! I demanded seriously to know who was that admirer and he said that happened sometimes, blah, blah, blah, he was starting to get attention by writing his articles, blah, blah, blah, he had been a teacher for several years, blah, blah, blah. 

Meh.

“Then you suddenly will receive mysterious gifts from people you doesn’t know who they are??” - That night an anonymous girl had left a sugary love letter and flowers in the front door. At least she hadn’t threw up in Erik’s shoes... - “You’re a flirty, did you know?!”

“It’s not a big deal, dear.” - He said, while typing quickly his last article, and don’t taking me seriously. Erik was writing critics for a literary magazine, what he was enjoying much more than giving classes. 

“And you were the one worried with your reputation... Watch out, Erik! You’re starting to behave scandalously!” - I poked on his shoulder, going to make myself comfortable in the couch. - “The neighbours might think!!”

“I... Charles! Frankly!” - He stood up, shocked. - “I am spe...”

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

“What? Are you speechless? I’ll show you something to be speechless if this is another of your freaky admirers!” - I jumped from the couch, ready to punch whoever who could be annoying us at that hour.

I opened the door to find a familiar face: the young guy who came very often to receive the originals Erik had no time to deliver to his publisher - who happened to be Hank, his friend - and sometimes brought lots of paper for revision.

“Excuse me.” - He took off the hat. By the late, he shouldn’t be there, and looked like he was in hurry.

“Yes?” - Erik came closer, and I made space for him to come in and tell what was going on.

Erik immediatelly picked his suit and hat. Apparently Hank was having an emergency and needed him right then in the office.

“Want me to go with you?”

“No need for it, dear. I don’t know what may have happened and you would get bored.” - He quickly kissed me before leave. - “I’ll be fine. And behave!”

Alone at home early at night, I had nothing to do, unless wait or Erik. That was our night to go out for hunting and I was very hungry. I stayed in the couch with a book, but didn’t take five minutes before listen more knocks in the door. For a small building, that was becoming too full of people for my taste!

“Pick your fucking damn flowers and shov...” - I started saying, soon I opened the door, ready to know who was the bitch who left flowers for my man. - “Hank?!”

I flushed deep red! Before me, Hank was smirking shamelessly at me and actually holding not flowers, but bringing an unbelievably expensive bottle of white wine. But that wasn’t all: he was dressed to kill! Hank was wearing a bright and elegant black suit. He looked delicious in all the levels of the meaning. 

“Hello...” - He started, staring at me with those hungry eyes. - “Landlord.”

I couldn’t even control myself before I leaned in the door, breatheless, pulling open the collar of my shirt. Oh, God... I could feel the eyes of Hank eating me as the pieces of a dessert.

“Erik isn’t at home.” - I sighed.

I wouldn’t have another opportunity. Hank wasn’t a man anymore. He just had became my snack... That didn’t mean I wouldn’t play a little with my food.

“I know.” - Hank said, with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Shut up and take it as a man!” - My pants flew away and I jumped on him, sitting on his stomach, only my shirt saving the perfection of my nudity of his eyes. - “A man like you, coming alone to my place... You can’t demand I hold my instincts, Mister McCoy! If you doesn’t want me to hurt your pride, at least fight for your virtue!”_

Son of a bitch, I thought... And he said he was Erik’s friend! Obviously he had set a situation to make Erik go out and leave me alone at home. I was flattered by his effort, but couldn’t stop thinking Hank actually deserved to have his charming ass kicked. 

Hank - charming to the point to make my pants go away in a snap - came in, touching my chin and making me tilt the head to receive a brief touch of his lips over mine. As I always said to myself... If a man comes to me all groomed and charming, of course he is looking for trouble.

Barely Hank entered, I slammed the door behind him, closed all the door latches, settled the bar across the door and turned the key twice, and as having a large experience in such things, I carefully threw it away. After all, we wouldn’t like to have any interruption, right?

“Oh, please...” - Hank didn’t see I had closed the door and turned wriggling the eyebrows, lifting the bottle. - “Are you thirsty, landlord?”

“You wouldn’t like to know, Mister McCoy.” - I hissed, coming closer of him.

“Call me Hank, landlord. Only Hank.” - He whispered for me, more seducing than the decency allowed. - “We shall become friends... Intimate friends.”

“Cut it out!” - I pushed hard on his chest, making Hank fall sat in the couch and jumped on him, sitting on his lap. - “You know I’m a landlord... And I’m used to have all what I want!”

“Oh, gosh!” - As any gentleman of that times, Hank could be less shy than Erik, but would pretend to be ashamed for a matter of modesty. Hah! What I felt when I sat across his thighs had a total lack of modesty, starting for the size!

“What brought you here, Hank?” - Nnnnnggg!! Hank was so big my feet were hanging far from the floor.

“I hope I’m not interupting anything.” - Hank chasted placed one of his monstruous hands on my knee. Oh, did he think he was acting audacious? That was my duty to show him what was audacity!

“You never does...” - I took his hand, placing it on my thigh, firmly making his fingers to squeeze me, and then I saw a gentleman blush and pant, when feeling the perfect hardness of my muscles under the trousers. - “Despite you arrived exactly for dinner. Would you like to join me... Hank?”

“I believe we are going too fast, Charles!”

“Bullshit.” - I giggled, too excited for having my dinner delivered for free to stop now. - “I bet you’re hungry, too, Hank... Because I am, my friend... My appetites are indescribable.”

“Charles... Your eyes... Your teeth...” - Hank noticed it when I laughed. 

My eyes were surely sparkling, and my teeth in general weren’t small, but my fangs were... Impressive. But after the first time I saw Erik’s full smile (and thought he looked as a maniac dragon) I stopped worrying about them, but didn’t want to spoil Hank’s surprise.

“Damnit, I’m not the Big Bad Wolf, Hank!” - I huffed, narrowing the eyes at him, pretending he had broken the “spell” between us.

“I’m so sorry, landlord... Please, pardon me. We should only enjoy one the other’s company. Maybe if we...” - He pointed the bottle of white wine with a not very discreet stare, now running the hand on my thigh and slapping me firmly on it.

“Anh... Hm... Riiiiight.” - I slipped from his lap, standing up.

Actually I expected him to go straight to the point, but those modern gentlemen were too shy. I can’t blame them. That doesn’t happens everyday to find someone with so much fire as me.

“I will... Find the wine glasses. I never know where Erik hides them.” - I stepped in the kitchen’s direction, aware his stare rested on my ass.

“Oh, Erik is full of little secrets!” - Hank waved the hand dismissively, with a laugh which didn’t disguise his bad intentions towards me.

“You should see the secret he hides in his pants, you son of a bitch...” - I muttered, running into the kitchen and wondering what I could do.

So many options! Erik should be some kind of freak, because he had some big knifes in a drawer, and in one of the cabinets I found a whole box of a thing I took some time to realize the use: the famous Knockout Pills, for people who suffered of insomnia. Now the things had started to become interesting. I picked the glasses and started smashing two pills over the counter, with the back of a spoon. 

“Do you need help to reach the cabinets, landlord?”

I had thought of spare Hank’s life, but after his mention about my height, I decided to kill him, make him in pieces and feed the dogs in the street. I immediatelly smashed other half dozen of pills, almost breaking the spoon in the process!

“No need. I already found the glasses.” - I poured the powder of the pills (looked like a thin white sugar) in one of them, ready to make Hank sleep as a bear in the winter. I came back to the living room in all my most charming pace.

Hank was standing, finishing opening the bottle and popping the cork very elegantly. He poured wine in the glasses and of course I handled him the one where the powder blended perfectly with the drink, and I pretended I sipped in the other. We laughed together, untill he came closer, touching on my chin.

He drunk as a soldier, and soon filled the glass a second time and I pretended the wine was affecting me, and he placed a hand on my shoulder, taking me closer. Damn, I thought those pills were for sleeping, not to make him get so clingy!

“I’m weak for such strong drinks...” - I sighed the best I could, looking up at him with drowsy eyes. - “May you hold me?”

“Oh...” - He leaned on me, taking my lips in a strong and rough kiss. Hah! He took the bait! - “Since the first time I saw you, I just couldn’t stop thinking about your lips... Your eyes...”

“Stop this bullshit, Hank! You’re crazy to throw me in the carpet and fuck my brains out!”

I had no reason for diplomacy anymore! I gave a hard push on Hank’s chest, throwing him in the couch and straddling on his lap, pulling out his suit and vest without ceremony. He wasn’t Erik and for this very reason I didn’t have to be gentle to him!

“Didn’t you come for fun? I’ll give you some fun, my friend!” - I ripped off Hank’s shirt. He tried to grab on my wrists, but that was useless. - “You gentlemen are all sluts looking for adventure!”

“Charles! Charles, your teeth!” - He blinked with a little of difficult. The Knockout Pills were a miracle! I decided to keep a lot of them at home for such occasions!

“My teeth, damnit! My mouth is full of them! Shut up and let me have my dinner!” - His shirt was in pieces! - “Moaaaaahahahahah!!” - I laughed, and didn’t try to hide my fangs and intentions anymore. I pushed Hank to the carpet, while I took off my own vest, throwing my shoes away.

“You... You’re a vampire!! Noooooo!! Help!!”

“Shut up and take it as a man!” - My pants flew away and I jumped on him, sitting on his stomach, only my shirt saving the perfection of my nudity of his eyes. - “A man like you, coming alone to my place... You can’t demand I hold my instincts, Mister McCoy! If you doesn’t want me to hurt your pride, at least fight for your virtue!” - I said laughing, bravely ripping off his pants and underwear. - “Your friend was more courageous!”

“You... You and Erik?? But I thought... Noooooo!” - Hank protested, when I ran my nails on his wide, muscular chest. The man was perfect, I was drooling, hungry and full of bad intentions. He tried to push me, but I was stronger. - “Help!”

“What did you think, Hank? You’re only a snack for me! I’m a man of the Highlands and I have needs only Erik can fill! Erik is my concubine, and no one can replace him! We live in sin, and we does ‘that’ every morning and four times at the Tuesdays!!”

“Help! Oh My God! Nooooo!”

Hank’s gestures were getting slow, he wasn’t able to resist to me, anymore. He moaned helplessly when I started having what I wanted - and I didn’t mean only his blood!

“Shut up, bitch! I’ll treat you as the slut I know you are!” - I slapped him again, holding his wrists on the floor while I rolled the hips on him, humping on that muscular thights, against his hard member. That wasn’t half funny as that was with Erik when he was my prisioner, but I wasn’t thinking in please Hank! - “No one can help you now... I told you, I’m a landlord, and I have all what I want!”

“I beg your pardon, Charles... I shouldn’t have come here... Please! Don’t do it to me!” - Hank was unable to keep the eyes opened, panting and slowly falling in the abyss of the Knockout Pills.

“Your protests are useless! Now we gonna hop upon the wild pony, if you know what I mean!! And be ready, my friend, TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!!”

Hank had fallen asleep, and unfortunatelly... The rest of his body followed him. Damnit! I hadn’t time to have any fun! I cursed out loud, frustrated and annoyied. A man that size, so strong and obviously crazy for me, and he didn’t keep that part of him hard when I most needed it??!!

Well, at least I still would have his blood! But... I couldn’t just do it in the living room. That could make some mess if he woke up in the middle and decided to fight, and Erik would be really angry if I messed with his pretty apartment.

I dragged that monster to the kitchen, and put him on the table, tying him there with pieces of the tablecloth, and I was very busy covering the floor with old newspaper when Hank woke up, dizzy but aware of what was happening.

“Fuck! What did you mother give you when you were small??” - I was scared and surprised by how strong was Hank! The man was like a bull! I had given him pills enough to get a horse stonned!

“... What... What are you doing??” - Hank looked around. The kitchen’s floor was properly covered with newspaper now.

“Erik dislikes mess! I’ll kill you here, so if the blood spill in the walls it’s easy to clean up!”

“AAAAAHHHHH HEEEEELP!” - Hank screamed so loud I thought was impossible the whole block to don’t listen. I climbed on the table, but not before picking the biggest knife I found in the drawer. - “Charles, no!” - Hank fought against the pieces of plaid tablecloth. - “I’m so sorry... Please, spare my life! I won’t tell anyone you’re a vampire! Your secret is safe with me!”

I had to laught at it. No, seriously... Do I look this stupid?? I stuck the knife near his ear, while placing myself comfortably sat on his stomach.

“You can’t be serious... It’s a joke, isn’t it? No, Charles... No... You can’t be a vampire! You’re so pretty, all pinkish... and look as a teen kid... and has these lovely tiny hands, this cute short fingers...”

His appeal went straight in my feelings, but not the way Hank wanted. He managed to hurt my pride so deeply I could kill him without think twice!

“Don’t tell me about my short fingers!!!!” - I grabbed him by the hair, hitting Hank’s head in the table’s surface for some times. - “Never. Tell. My. Fingers. Are. Short.” - I punctued each word with a hit.

“Ouch! Ouch! Sorry! Ouch!”

I got angry for real at Hank, and I grabbed on the knife, really wanting to finish what I started.

“No sorry for you! You had to imply I have short fingers, what implies you think I’m small! I’m not small, damnit! I’m a legend! I’m a wild and terrible man of the Highlands! I am...”

“CHARLES FRANCES XAVIER! What the hell you think you’re doing??”

The echo was like a thunder and I didn’t need to listen twice Erik saying my whole name to realize how angry he was at me. I held still, the knife in hand, seeing Erik standing in the narrow door in the ending of the kitchen. Damn! How did I forget there was a backdoor??

“Xavier? Are you a Xavier??”

“I am THE Xavier, bitch!” - I snarled.

“Erik? Erik, dude... Your guest is a vampire! Erik, take me out from here!” - Hank started talking all at once, fast and loud. - “I made you get stuck at work, Erik, then Charles would be alone and I came here to seduce him, and happens this freak is a vampire and he trapped me! Did you know it?? Dude, we are in danger! Find help! Charles is a vampire and he wants to eat meeeeee!” - Hank was almost hysterical, wriggling under me, all tied up.

Erik was staring at us with very opened eyes, and then looked at me with ‘that’ killer stare. I slowly lowered the knife and he pointed a spot in the floor, next to him. I didn’t dare to defy that stare!

“Charles... How could you?! And where are your pants??” - Erik grabbed me firmly by the ear and shaking me a little, to make sure I would listen. - “And you, Hank?! I thought you were my friend, you... you... you wannabe whore!”

“I’m sorry, Erik! I didn’t know about you and Charles!!...”

“What didn’t you know?!” - Now he was angry for real.

“Hank didn’t know you’re my concubine, Erik.” - I said, very simply, shrugging.

“I am your conc... WHAT??” - He shouted, and if that was possible, Erik surely got... fucking angry at me in an entirely new and very high level.

“Erik! Please! Take me from here!!” - Hank yelled. I had no any hope of having a dinner of him, at that time. - “I do no want to become vampire’s snack! Help!”

“Oh, please... My friend, you come here to positively flirt on my Charles...” - I didn’t give a shit if Erik would slap my ass until it got flat... I went to heaven just listening him refering to me as ‘my Charles’!! - “Hank, you deliberately planned to induce him to cheat on me! How could you??” - Erik was so classy... - “Charles, you can have his whole blood! I don’t care!”

“NOOOOOO!”

“Erik... I thought... Maybe... We could have some fun with Hank. You know... We three...” - I said, shyly, getting their attention.

Both of them turned to stare at me with wide opened eyes, in deep silence.

“Because... This would be so fun... And I could pretend...” - I flushed, giggling at my own dirty fantasies. - “You two are barbarians... No! You two would be Spartan warriors, and I could be your fair maiden... And I would call Hank Leonidas, and I would call you Stelios, Erik... And then we three could...”

“Oh my God. Stop!” - Erik said, getting deadly pale. I immediatelly stopped. - “Shut up and kill him at once!”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” - Hank was shaking over the table, when I turned to him with my biggest smile. - “Erik, dude! By the old times! Dude!”

“... But bite him in the wrist, you luxurious beast! Oh, frankly...” - Erik fell in one of the chairs, unpatient and annoyied by Hank’s protests, facepalming at his appeals.

“Dear... Don’t you want a little?” - I offered before biting.

“No, thank you. I’m affraid I would get a stomach ache. Be warned Hank may give you an indigestion. I shall refuse, but I’m pleased for your offer.” - Erik politely waved the hand, to what I just... Damnit... I did what is expected from any vampire!

“Hey, wait! Erik... You too? No! No! No!!! Noooo!!!!! NOOOO! OUCH OUCH OUCH! Take your mouth out from me, you bloodsucker! You disgusting vampire! You chubby bat! OUCH! Oh, Jesus! No! OUCH! OUCH! No! Wait-wait-wait! OUCH! I hope I give you a heartburn! OOOOOUCH!”

Let’s face it: Hank fought a lot, or at least cursed a lot at me while I tried to bite him. He just couldn’t stay quiet and instead bite him once, I literally chewed on his whole forearm. I was having a lot of fun, the best part of having a big victim was their blood looked like endless! I was filling my huge inner emptiness when Erik nudged me at the shoulder.

“That’s enough. You said me we actually didn’t need to kill them.” - Erik gently pulled me from Hank’s arm. Shit, right when the thing was getting good!

“I said, but...” - I moaned, while he cleaned the corners of my lips with a handkerchief. - “But now he knows about us...”

Usually I would refuse such classy manners towards me. I always thought it was a spent of time, being much more used at raw, manly traits, but when was Erik treating me as his bibelot, the fucking bond between us make me just stand with sparkling eyes as I shamefully melted into something which was all sugar and flushed cheeks, and didn’t resemble the terrible and tough man I actually am!

“Oh... I’m dizzy!” - Hank babbled, half awake after loosing a lot of blood.

“Hank will tell everyone about us! Soon they will arrive here with torchs, priests, stakes, garlic and all that shit!” - I hissed.

“Of course I’ll tell everyone, you two damn leeches! Ouch...” - Hank said, more angry than afraid, but obviously unable to walk in a straight line right now. If he wasn’t all tied to the table. - “Ouch... The whole city will know you two... Are vampires!!!... And lives in sin! And does ‘that’... Everyday and... And four times at the Tuesdays!”

Erik’s stare was so angry and dangerous I almost leaned over the table and begged him to take me! He opened a cabinet and picked a bottle of whisky.

“Hey, wait... Erik, what will you do with this bottle??” - Hank barely was able to keep the eyes opened.

Oh, he was so evil! I was starting to fall in love for that silly gentleman! Erik made sure Hank drunk almost half bottle before soak him with the rest of the whisky and drag him out of the building. Naked.

“... And we gonna have a serious talk when I come back!” - Erik snarled at me. I shivered with joy!

But... Damn. Now I was fucked, and not the way I wanted!

I ran through the apartment, collecting the mess, cleaning the kitchen and making sure the place was rather untouched. When Erik returned, he found me sat neatly and well-behaved in the edge of the bed. His mood hadn’t changed from half hour before. Indeed, I was fucked.

“Please, spare me of know why you’re without your pants!” - Erik stopped by the bedroom’s door, lifting the hand before I tried to say anything. - “Hank currently is too busy and too drunk to remember anything clearly, and I’m really envious of him because of it! I can’t believe I barely leave you alone here and you makes such huge mess!”

“Hank started... He came here by himself!”

“With the worse intentions, of course, and all because you encouraged him! You... You flirty little creature! I should make you sleep in the couch!” - Erik shook the head, leaving the jacket suit and falling sat in the armchair, looking very tired. - “Not to mention... Not to mention I’m your concubine!!”

I frowned, don’t getting the point. Didn’t Erik know how many men and women would get crazy to be called my concubines? He should be proud of it! That’s not a little thing to be a landlord’s concubine! I thought he should understand...

“But you are!” - I shrugged. - “You’re my concubine. You’re my favorite!” - I jumped from the bed, running to hold him.

... But he didn’t.

“Stay away from me, you ball of fur from hell!” - Erik stood up, holding a hand in front of him. - “I thought you had at least feelings for me, Charles... But you doesn’t! You’re only interested in my body!... You made of me your toy, your object, your... your concubine! I wasn’t kidding when I told you to think twice before flirt with someone else!”

If I already wasn’t dead, I would have died right then! My ginger sheep... Was planning to get vengeance?? I started feeling a strange weight growing on my forehead!

“Cupcake! You don’t even dare...!” - I felt my cheeks burning in rage.

“Yes, Charles! I dare! If your intentions about me aren’t serious, mine neither will be! I did put my feelings in the wrong hands once, but not twice!”

“My ginger sheep... Nooooo!” - I shivered, stepping in front of him, when he tried to avoid me and head to the living room. - “I’m very serious about you! Hank was only an adventure! A snack! Cupcake... You’re mine!”

“Oh, please... As if I didn’t know you has that abominable habit of play with your snacks! Am I not the real proof of it?? I was dragged to a life of darkness... Without peace... Without my moustache... Reduced merely to be your concubine... And now without love!” - Erik broke in a sob, a red tear running down his cheek. Fuck, that was creepy! - “If I can’t find comfort in your arms, landlord... I shall look for love somewhere else!!”

I was mute. No. I couldn’t accept peacefully my spicy ginger cupcake having steamy adventures out from home and going into meats which weren’t mine! Erik should be happy I made him my concubine!! Wasn’t my stunning beauty enough for him?? Seeing him crying because of me was too much!

“Erik... Cupcake...” - I moved closer, hands reaching his waist, but he slipped from me, facing the window and shivering visibly with the cold wind which came into the bedroom.

“Don’t touch me!” - He sighed, the eyes stuck in the horizon.

That was a long night, and he went to sleep a lot earlier than the usual, and I did the same. I just couldn’t sleep knowing Erik was so sad and angry. I thought Erik would forgive me, but... He didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's a fanart for this chapter! It's chibi!vamp!Charles ---> [Click to see it (safe for work) ](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/28886806625)


	4. Chapter 4

He didn’t give me attention anymore, didn’t scowl at me and neither noticed I was taking those disgusting baths to make him happy, and when we were out for hunting that was very fast and not funny as used to be. 

The first days I pretended I didn’t care as well, but after the first week, I was climbing the walls, and for many and very good reasons: not only Erik didn’t let me get close of him, he also had hidden the washcloth. I was getting crazy...!

Having his recent published works becoming well-known, Erik started getting more attention of his admirers. The small gifts, anonymous scented letters, flowers... And he had decided to play with fire! He placed the flowers in a vase in his desk, and the small gifts were now in a shelf near his books, forcing me to face all that shit! I was losing the war for a bunch of anonymous admirers!

In the early night of Saturday, a messenger man knocked at our door, with a huge flower bouquet for Erik! Even me, a wild untameable Scottish man, who lived by the old ways, wasn’t so stupid to don’t get the meaning of those flowers!

“Erik! Red cammelias?????” - I threw the bouquet in his arms, when he returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea. Someone’s heart was in flames because of my ginger! 

Instead of be angrily surprised by my jealousy attitude, or try to at least look ashamed, nooooooooooo... Erik held on the bouquet, staring at it with wide opened eyes.

“Oh... I thought he wouldn’t send them again!”

I had the opportunity of see my ginger blushing to the tip of the ears, taking a deep breathe near the flowers, squeezing affectionatelly the bouquet.

“Hey, wait! What???” - I almost yelled. - “Who would send you red cammelias? You know who did it? Cupcake, I’m talking to you! Hey!”

He sat at the desk, resting the cup of tea over the papers and carefully placing the bouquet in the vase, staring at it with... Bright eyes??!

“The fact I’m now your... concubine... Doesn’t mean I hadn’t a life before. And some very loyal admirers.” - Erik said, looking very vain of it.

“You... No way! I demand to know who nailed you before me! I want to know exactly who dipped their stinger in the honey! Come on, Erik, tell me who got into your pants before me!! You were almost virgin when we first did a flop, and I...”

“Oh, Charles... Stop! Or I’ll seriously shove a soap bar on your dirty mouth!”

Even the way Erik threated me now wasn’t the same anymore! It missed the energy, the anger of before... I wanted to see him shocked, outraged and angry at me like in the old times!

“He sent me flowers every Saturday night. Together... Ah, here!” - He picked a folded paper hidden in the bouquet.

“Who?”

“His name is Sigmund. I don’t know him personally. Until now.” - Erik stood up, the eyes running by the few lines in the paper. - “I regret I didn’t have accept his court before, but that’s never too late.” - He poked me in the stomach, teasing me and letting me see the letter.

Damnit! I should be beet red now, angry for real! How happened I didn’t know my pervy teacher was being harassed and courted by a stranger called Sigmund who praised him so effusively by his last articles and asked when Erik would accept his invitation for dinner and finished all the bullshit with a...

“You’re a flame in my heart...” - I was... Fuck! I was speechless! - “Cupcake! When were you planning to tell me this Sigmund guy was your lover? Erik! Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

Too late. Erik was all vain, slightly flushed and... Looking a bit too flattered by the bouquet and the steamy words.

“Sigmund wasn’t my lover.” - He said quietly, organizing his papers and finishing the tea. - “But it may change. Soon.”

I got so shocked I’m sure my hair got spiked! I was almost crying with the single thought.

“Noooooo!!!”

Erik ignored me, picking the letter and in a deliberate slow pace he headed to the bedroom, closing and locking the door before I could follow him.

“Hey! What are you doing? Erik! Don’t ignore me! Cupcake! Ginger sheep!” - I was growing worried and desperate, and some minutes later the door was opened and I had one of the most stunning sights of my whole life.

I thought I already had seem that son of a bitch playing the attractive to enslave me, but never had seen Erik using his full powers! 

He paraded out from the bedroom still adjusting the necktie, but was fully dressed in a fancy evening outfit, all black, mostly matte but with the collar and lapels in a silky fabric, the tallored jacket suit with longer back, and matching slacks. And that was impossible to don’t notice he had put a little more of perfume than the usual and had combed the hair in a different style! He was ready... To cheat on me!!!

“Where are you going... Dressed like this??” - I exploded, almost literally, but I remained staring at him with huge eyes, mouth opened, all flushed and literally drooling. I wasn’t sure those were the effects of the bond, anymore.

“Excuse me, I have a date.” - Erik told me, all vain. He passed by me and stopped by the working desk, picking one of the cammelias.

“You can’t! You’re mine! You can’t just go out and... And let a stranger called Sigmund come and boink you!!”

“You didn’t look so inclined to ask my opinion, when you got without your pants to attack Hank in more ways than the modesty allows me to mention, landlord!” - Erik stared at me, placing firmly the red flower in the lapel. He was... stunning!

All I could wish at that moment was Erik would rip my clothes, throw me on the coffee table and do me the act of darkness! But he didn’t. Damnit, my pants were on fire! I was entirely on fire after a week! 

“Erik! Nooooo!”

Too late! He lifted up the chin, ignoring me and going out, closing the door behind him. I was alone at home, shamefully left while knowing my man would be wanked by someone else! No! I wouldn’t let it happen! I ran and picked my jacket, and didn’t lose time with stairs! I’m a man of the Highlands, I wasn’t even used to knock in a door before enter, and much less warn anyone before jump on their bones!

I jumped by the window of the bedroom, falling quietly in the sidewalk, still in time to see Erik taking a hackney carriage. He was serious! I followed him jumping and grabbing in the back of another carriage which went the same direction. 

We took some quiet streets and then reached some rather full ones, noisy and bright. Erik’s carriage stopped, and I stalked him, seeing him entering in a fancy restaurant. I remained in the other side of the street, and when Erik took the inner stairs, he was like... Oh My God... Like a dream! Why didn’t he get all pretty like this for me??

I climbed on a tree and followed his steps while he walked into a hall, where there was music, well-dressed people and a lot of bright lights. The place was almost entirely visible by the wide balconies and windows. Damn! Who could be that mysterious Sigmund guy??

Erik talked to a very well dressed man who looked in a big book, right in the entrance of the hall. The man nodded and he entered, and barely gave a step in the restaurant, many stares turned in his direction. 

No! I couldn’t tolerate it! He was getting a lot of attention and that wasn’t even a minute before a tall, older and elegantly bearded gentleman walked closer, touching his elbow with a bit too much of intimacy for my taste! They started talking! No! No! They headed in, and I couldn’t see them anymore!

I jumped from the tree, decided to do something really extreme and went straight to the entrance of the restaurant.

“Step aside for the landlord, bitches!” - I snarled to the bunch of fancy dressed women in the sidewalk, who blushed and yelled, running from me. Of course they knew the danger when facing it!

I walked in, without get too much attention at first. I was well dressed, those tailors of London knew how to make nice outfits! I was wearing my dark green set of short trousers and jacket and black and grey plaid socks.

“Kid.”

I was in the stairs, making my way to the next store. Only to show how hot I am I even blinked to a married woman! She almost fainted.

“Kid. I’m talking to you.”

I stopped with a soft gloved hand on my shoulder. That was an older, very tall and serious man, dressed as a butler, but with a lot of authority. Occured me that was the maître.

“Which kid?”

“You. The kid. Where are your parents, young sir?” - He narrowed the eyes at me, while walking in way to forbid me to pass.

“I’m no kid. I do what I want! And I’m busy now.” - I lifted the chin, turning to leave.

“Oh, you unruly little boy!” - He huffed, grabbing me by the elbow. - “You won’t give a single step without your parents, kid! This is no place for children, and much less for spoiled children!”

“I’m no kid! I’m adult! Hey, what are you doing?”

I was dragged from there, a butler joining the maître and taking me by the other arm.

“Adult. Of course. Soon you grown some beard, young sir!” - The butler frowned at me, while I was taken downstairs. - “Look at you! Do your parents knows where you are? And this late?”

“I’m a fucking adult! Do you know who are you talking with? Damnit!!”

“Oh! You unruly brat! You deserve a lesson, after coming into an adult place and show such vocabulary!”

They dragged me to behind the stairs. I couldn’t believe that was happening to me, a mature man of the Highlands! They took me by a kid, I was grabbed and slapped in my ass! I was being shamefully spanked!! 

“Oh, shit! No! OUCH! Damnit! OUCH!”

“Don’t curse, little boy! When you grow up, you’ll be grateful for this lesson!”

“Fuck! No way! OUCH! OUCH! Damnit! OUCH!”

“Oh, are you playing the rebel, huh??! I shall slap you harder!!” - The maître was shocked with me, and I faced the consequences! - “I really wanted to know which kind of education you’ve been receiving, boy!”

I was almost crying of anger after the whole spanking and being gentlly thrown out from the restaurant. Damn! That happened! They spanked me, a powerful vampire! I was treated as a child, I had been almost kicked out from there!

Meanwhile my ginger was in danger of being boinked by that old man! Erik was so naive and romantic he could easily fall in a trap, be seduced, maybe even... Molested!

No! That wouldn’t happen! I climbled back on the tree, placing my clothes carefully over a branch and then changed into a bat, giving a fly to the wide opened windows and stopped by the curtains, taking a good look around. I sensed Erik’s presence in a distant private corner, half closed by a curtain. I discreetly gave a fly by the hall, landing in the top of a statue. I had to be careful, otherwise I could be hit by a broom and would be worse than having my ass spanked in a lesson of good manners!

“... I always knew you would accept my invitation. I’m so glad you came...”

Those words caught my attention. That charming old man was sweet-talking Erik! I jumped to the curtain which closed that private space, and flew briefly, sitting in the dark lamp in the ceiling right above them. The light came from a couple of candlesticks, making all look shady and romantic.

Meh! And Erik was falling in the trap!

“I wouldn’t ever imagine that was you, Dr. Freud. I’m rather surprised.” - Erik whispered, his eyes glowing soflty in the few light. Damn! Erik was so handsome, and that old man was plenty of bad intentions towards him!

“Call me Sigmund. Now we are a step ahead of such... formalities.” - Sigmund said, all charming. His hand slowly slid over the table, covering Erik’s and squeezing his pornographic fingers. - “The first time I saw you, at first I was stunned... You has a great resemblance with a friend of mine.”

“Which friend?”

“I’m forced to touch this unpleasant name, my friend. But you’re very, very alike the infamous Dr. Carl Jung. To say the truth, you even could be his twin...”

“Oh!” - Erik covered the lips with the hand, disguising his reaction. Hah! Looks like that freaky Dr. Jung was more famous than what I expected! - “The spanker...”

“His dirty kinks scares even a experienced man like me. Don’t let it affect our meeting, Erik. You looks a lot better without the moustache.”

“Don’t mention it, Sigmund... I still feel rather... Undressed without it! I feel divested since my moustache was...” - Erik flushed, lowering the eyes. At that moment Sigmund was really smart! I was even a bit envious of the man’s skills! - “That happened against my will.”

“No.” - Sigmund whispered, holding his hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of Erik’s hand. - “Which kind of degenerated would do it to you?”

When Sigmund leaned towards Erik, I was able to take a better look on him. Very well dressed in a black outfit, he looked serious and mature and... Damn, very alike someone I surely wouldn’t like to face again! He was very alike Shaw, but... Different at the same time. Sigmund the old goat, had greys in the dark hair and beard, and eyebrows. Even his voice was like Shaw’s.

“I can’t talk about it, Sigmund. I feel opressed by that person. I met him in my last travel.”

“To the Scotland? Does this person still is... attached to you?”

“More than it.”

Sigmund slipped the hand from Erik’s. I thought he had stepped back on his attempt, but actually was the waiter which came with a bucket of ice and champagne. Hah! If that was me in Sigmund’s place, I already would be naked in Erik’s lap!

No! Wait! Was Erik having his glass filled with champagne? Sigmund was a dirty old man! He was serious in go in Erik’s pants. Fuck. I can’t even blame him for it! But... My ginger didn’t know we shouldn’t drink alcohol! I hissed, desperate, shaking my paws and slipping from the lamp, almost falling. I has hanging from there, trying to be discreet.

“Did you hear it?” - Erik looked around. Now they were alone again, Sigmund had moved closer, holding his hand and stroking a thumb on my ginger’s knuckles. Damn! If I didn’t do something really fast, they wouldn’t stop in the champagne!

“No. Don’t worry...” - Sigmund moved even closer. - “Venturous me... Would I offend you if inviting you for a more... Discreet place, where we could keep our conversation without interruptions... and without barrers between us?”

The shock of listening the guy coming straight to the point made me tremble of anger, my tiny paws starting to slip from the lamp.

“Yes. Venturous you.” - Erik sighed, ducking the head to disguise a smile, playing with the glass of champagne. - “Invite me.”

He smiled! Fuck! He smiled at Sigmund! Damnit! No! NO! Said that, Sigmund rose an eyebrow, watching Erik drinking. No! NO! My paws slipped at once from the lamp’s surface and I fell straight on the table, or more likely, I was smacked over it!

The empty plates, the glasses and the cuttlery shook noisily at my fall! I thought that was my end! I barely lifted the head, I faced a surprised Sigmund, who narrowed the eyes at me with disgust and without I realized what was happening, I was slammed by a French bread!! A FRENCH BREAD! Damnit! Why the hell I didn’t stay at home???

“Sigmund, I...” - I listened Erik whispering. I could almost imagine his shocked face.

“Don’t worry, my friend. I will inform the maître about it... Can’t believe! Rats in this restaurant! Please, wait. I must return soon!”

Sigmund stood up, politely going and leaving me all dizzy, knocked out and almost dead in the middle of the table. I felt a pornographic finger poking me in the ear. I was barely able to move my tail, and realized I was covered of bread crumbs!

“C-Charles?”

I chirped. I felt ridiculous, but I chirped. I needed a hug!

“What the hell are you doing here? You damn Satan’s rat! Were you... Were you stalking me? Oh, gosh! I’m speechless! How dare you, you luxurious beast?” - Erik narrowed the eyes, grabbing me and shaking me violently in his hands. - “I should... Ouch!” - The only thing I could do was bite on his finger, what wasn’t a good idea. - “You don’t dare to bite me, Charles! Behave! And we already talked about biting!”

I chirped and hissed, trying to punch back on his fingers.

“Oh, you little ball of fur...!!” - Erik shook me again, seeing Sigmund and the maître were coming. There was no time for anything! I was grabbed by my tail, and thrown in the ice bucket!!! I was drowning in cold water mixed with ice!!!

“Glub-glub-glub...”

“Shut up!” - Erik shove the bottle over me, forcing me to stay in the bucket. - “I said to shut up!”

“Erik, are you talking to someone?” - I listened to Sigmund asking. - “I smell... Oh! Wet rat! Where did go that little disgusting creature??”

Erik deserved a trophy for his performance. He said the rat was gone! I felt like wanting to take my real shape again only to kill that son of a bitch! Meanwhile, the maître was just confused by what was happening, and Sigmund was overly offended and scared by a rat’s presence. I got scared for real, once was pretty obvious I wasn’t a rat! What would happen if Sigmund noticed I was a bat? Or worse... A vampire?

The maître aparently took Sigmund away for a moment, only time enough for me to be grabbed and fished out from the bucket. I was coughing, my fur all soaked and shaking cold. 

“You’re impossible, Charles! Oh, you’re smelling as wet rat! Sigmund is right!” - No! NO! I thought when realized what he would do and yelled in my louder chirp! 

Erik literally squeezed me dry as a wet cloth! That felt as all my bones had been crushed! I regretted everything I did that night! Erik quickly wrapped me in his scarf, standing up when we listened to Sigmund’s voice.

He gave an excuse, and said that was time to go. Thanks God! That night was going too long for me! Just a little more and I would end up buried in horse’s shit, but at least I wouldn’t be all crushed and cold! Damnit... Now I felt as a fucking frozen croissant of the darkness, rolled in Erik’s scarf!

“We can’t let this accident spoil our night, Erik...!”

“It didn’t. You were amazing, Sigmund. But it’s late and... The champagne.”

“But you only had a single glass!... Allow me to invite you for another meeting. Another place, maybe... Another... Step foward in our... friendship.”

“Yes. Please.” - I’m pretty sure Erik flushed and smiled!! Noooo!

I knew very well which kind of colorful friendship that old goat was interested! Damnit! I sneezed in the middle of the scarf, what didn’t make me feel better, but cockblocked them! Erik quickly moved, from times to times shaking me and by the cold and fresh wind, I noticed we were in the sidewalk.

I peeked out from the scarf, and he was staring very close and very angry at me.

“Fine. I guess you didn’t leave home in this shape, right?”

I shook the head. Fuck. I was all wet, wrinkled, crushed and now scared. 

“Where are your clothes?” - Erik hissed at me, after make sure no one was looking at him talking to a bat in his scarf. How I felt ridiculous...

I pointed up to the tree. No human could see my clothes in the dark, but that was no problem for us. He unwrapped me and I was free to fly. In few moments I jumped back to the sidewalk, fully clothed again, but my hair was wet and I was shaking. I thought Erik was paler than before, but it didn’t stop him of drag me by the ear, to the first carriage he found.

“Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch! Don’t pull my ear! I’m not kid! Ouch!”

“I can’t believe you did it! You have no this right, Charles! You pushed all the limits!” - He wrapped his scarf on my neck, when we already were in the way back home. 

“You left that old goat put the hands on you, you flirty!” - I whispered. - “You has a lot to explain and... Erik?”

He was visibly dizzy, squeezing the temples.

“You drunk that disgusting bubble French thing!”

“Champagne. That was only a single glass. I may be hungry, that’s all...” - He waved the hand. - “Oh...” - He touched the forehead again.

“You can’t drink alcohol! I told you!”

“Nonsense! You said the things we could drink, didn’t mention about it! Plus, so little of champagne, that can’t affect anyone! Which worse could happen? And...”

I barely had time to ask the carriage to stop! I paid the ride and I had to sit in the sidewalk, while Erik was in an alley having one of the worse experiences of a vampire’s life. Throwing up, cramps, dizziness and a headache no human can imagine! Even after the body gets rid of the alcohol, that’s like... The worse hangover of all the times, in extended version. But with food that was twice worse!!!

“Feeling better?” - I asked, when he returned, the hair messed and looking devasted.

“You didn’t tell me about alcohol!”

“I though you knew! Soft drinks I told you, you silly!” - I moved closer and Erik didn’t resist when I held his waist. Despite my ginger’s conditions, I wanted that Sigmund guy saw us now! Hah! We looked pretty like a human couple! - “And what if you... Change your shape...?”

“Don’t even dare to mention it again!” - He scowled. - “I refuse to change my shape again into that disgusting body! I still have my pride, did you understand? And I’m very angry at you to let you carry me in your little chubby hands!”

“Don’t talk about my hands!” - I snarled, pushing him away from my side. I also had my pride! Erik should be proud of be my concubine, and instead feeling grateful, he was spitting in the own plate mentioning my weak spot! - “You’re butthurt because I didn’t let that old goat knock off a piece of you!”

“Charles, stop!” - Erik started walking ahead, and I had almost to run to follow him. He and his damn long legs! - “I will seriously wash your mouth with soap! And you’ll sleep in the couch!” - He hissed.

At home, that wasn’t better. Erik let me have a hot bath and a shirt for sleeping, but right after it I was banned to the couch (because I refused to sleep in the guest’s room) a lot earlier than my usual. I decided to leave him deal alone with the next day of his hangover, what except the nausea, was going to be as bad as the first hours.

Meh! Shame on me... I’m a proud man of the Highlands, and was under the power of that damn bond... I shouldn’t, but I ended up moving back to Erik’s room in the first light of the morning. He was devasted, like something which remained of a battle, but not the winner side. Lucky him I’m an experienced landlord and know how to take care of my property!

“Here. But don’t get spoiled, damnit!” - I poked on his shoulder, leaving a cup of hot tea in the sidetable. - “That’s not what you really need. You’ll feel a lot better after hunting.”

Erik moaned, taking a long time to move. He didn’t look at me, but at least didn’t protest when I jumped next him in the bed. For my surprise, he was undressed under the covers!

“You son of a bitch, I should kill you and hang your guts in the window!” - Erik snarled, sitting up and holding the head with both hands. - “My head... I’ll never forgive you for this shit, Charles! I’ll let you burn in the sun and feed the fucking pingeons with your damn ashes!”

He said it, but I know he wasn’t serious! That was his way of show me some love! That silly and shy gentleman...! He only cursed massively like this when I managed to touch his deeper feelings! Erik was so sexy when was angry...

“Cut it out! You were too busy all vain because your dear Sigmund wanted to go into your meats! I only didn’t attack and killed him because I would break my fangs on his old flesh!”

“No. You didn’t attack him because you were being spanked with a French bread! Get out! Ouch...” - He held the head again, closing shut the eyes.

“Fuck hell no! I won’t move from here! You have a lot to explain me, cupcake!”

“Oh, shut up!” - He was finally able to have the tea. Erik sipped in silence, until lay down again, pulling the covers up to the shoulders. - “I refuse to give you explanations! You were stalking me and put yourself in danger! And you started this whole mess with your scandalous flirtatious attitudes!”

“You were playing easy with Sigmund!”

“Because you said I’m your concubine! It means if you’re not serious about me, I also have no reason to be serious about you. I’m an adult man, and I may flirt with anyone who pleases me!”

“Cupcake! Nooooo...”

“I’m not your cupcake anymore, landlord. And the intimacies we still may share... Means to be only my body, not my heart.” - Erik gave the talk for finished and rolled onto the side, avoiding me. That was the first time I found him in so bad mood! - “I’m your concubine, remember?”

Then Erik didn’t want to be my concubine? Damn... I didn’t understand what was so wrong. He was a modern man with modern ideas, I thought. Maybe he thought I should give him a compensation for his virtue?! But he wasn’t even virgin when we first met!

“Are you serious?” - I asked, wondering what I could do. As a landlord, I shouldn’t even care, but I was worried about my ginger. From the start I had decided to look for Erik and protect him!

“I’m very serious. Oh, you don’t even dare to doubt!”

I fell in silence, watching him relaxing and sleeping. So sweet... So... Damn, Erik was so nasty I’m sure he did it by purpose! When he rolled, mostly of his back and a nice part of his ass were shamelessly exposed.

I should be sleeping, but one can’t just sleep having Erik all naked in the same bed! He was playing really dirty, offering me what he never offered before. Oh, I would do all what my ginger wanted, after such offer! I was in his hands! I shivered only in imagine how would feel grab him by that pale narrow waist and pull him closer for me... Ooooh I had a hard on before even imagine what would come after this part!

After many years all alone in a castle in the middle of the nowhere, one week without him was too much! And Erik had hidden the washcloth... I was so hard I rolled on my stomach, pushing on the matress.

I had the whole thing in my head! I barely closed the eyes, I could imagine Erik laying on the chest, biting on the pillow by discreetion, muffling his sexy and hoarse groans... Why didn’t I ever think about it before??... I could imagine him slowly spreading the knees, hips up... The skin all flushed, and all slicky in the right places... Oh, so slick, and my fingers wet in lotion, slipping by pinkish places which never had been touched before, all oiled, tight, warm, so tight... Oh, I would do so much... And he would moan my name, and ask me with that indecent voice of him: “landlord... ravish me!”... 

Damnit!

I was almost coming only in imagine it!! I couldn’t stop staring at his bum, but I really lose my mind when Erik rolled on his stomach, his curvy back and proeminent backside all exposed. My cock was so hard I could drill the wall with it!

“Erik... SPREAD YOUR LEGS!” - I snarled, using all my landlord’s authority and jumping on him, sitting on his hips and humping on his firm and pale flesh.

“Charles? What are you doing?!!” - Erik jumped, wriggling and trying to roll, but I was holding firm on his waist. Hah! I wouldn’t stop now I was so close!

“Spread your legs, bitch! I’ll fuck you like never a man was fucked before!” - I huffed in despair, humping on his thights. - “Oh, dear... Spread the legs and relax... I’ll do everything! You want it... I know you want it... It will be so damn good... It’s like eating the dessert before the dinner!”

“Get out from me! You lusty devil! No!” - Erik grabbed on my wrists, using his own size to take me down from his back. - “Charles! Behave! Oh, please... Landlord! Stop!”

I fell over the pillows, curling. I was so hard that was hurting! He pinned my hands on the matress and for my main frustation he was surprised, without understand my intentions! And I had so good intentions for that pervy teacher...

“But... I’ll use lotion! I do no want to molest you! Erik... I am your man... And I shall deflower you, my dear!” - I said, bucking the hips to give him some idea.

Erik fell in silence for a long moment, staring at me with the bigger eyes I ever had seen before. He slowly moved back in the bed and wrapped himself in the sheet, don’t letting any inch of skin exposed. Erik’s hand was shaking when pointed at the door.

“Get out.” - He whispered, staring at me without blink.

“But dear... I’ll be so gentle with you! After all... This is the first time we gonna be humping the shark, and...”

“Get. Out.” - Erik whispered again, slowly.

Didn’t he trust me enough to give me what was like the last candy in the box? Wasn’t me worthy of yield his favors? Worse!!! Was Erik saving himself for... Sigmund? That was a terrible idea! I was almost crying, moving from the bed and heading to the door. I hesitated, stopped and looked back, facing my ginger, who only stared at me as if I was Jack, the Ripper inviting him to play rock-paper-scissors!

“Erik Lehnsherr... Won’t you serve me your cherry delight??”

If I wasn’t faster, that night lamp would have made a really big damage in my head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't vamp!Charles a cutie?   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I want my kilt!”_

That was entirely Sigmund’s fault if I slept the next days in the couch and Erik still didn’t want to talk to me (and much less turn his back in my direction)!

I can’t see other reason! Of course Sigmund had poisoned my ginger’s heart against me! Eventually Erik recovered from the champagne effects and got a better mood. He even let me sit next him in the couch, but didn’t let go the iron statuette he said he would smash my head with if I tried to touch him.

My cupcake... So shy! I’m pretty sure he actually wanted me to do it like in the old times! As a landlord, I knew one of my duties was chase pretty peasants in the fields and take my tribute! But no! I had choosen to be gentle with Erik... He only didn’t get it.

“Cupcake... May I sit on your lap?” - I asked, because I wasn’t planning to stay next him the whole night while he read a book. That was already hard enough to stay in my own pants when Erik was around...

“Oh, Jesus! No!” - He frowned, huffing angrily, but I jumped on his lap anyway. - “Oh. Fine.”

“Hey... Let’s do ‘that’!” - I wriggled on his lap, trying to make clear my intentions. Annoying modern clothes! If I were on my kilt, that would be a lot easier! - “Today is Tuesday!”

“You...!” - He poked me in the stomach. - “You’ve behaving very bad recently, Charles! I thought you had stopped to think about it and maybe consider to change your attitude.”

I bit on the lip, listening to him. Erik had placed down the book and used on me that teacher’s tone. Damn! That made me shiver from toes to head and the most dirty places of my body!

“I did... I regret some things.” - And I wasn’t kidding! - “I have lots of feelings for you. I mean, that’s not only a matter of rip off your clothes, throw you in the matress and fuck until I can’t walk in a straight line...”

“Charles...” - He sighed, in a long and painful facepalm.

“... It’s also not a matter of do all the dirty things with the washcloth, soapy hands and your fingers when we are together in the bathtub...”

“Charles. Stop.”

“... What I really mean is... I acted very wrong with you that morning.”

Erik looked up at me, almost with sparkly eyes! Hah! That was my charm working on him, I was touching his feelings!

“I shouldn’t have tried to take you from behind. I should have put you in your back and lifted your knees and...”

“For God’s sake, Charles! STOP!” - Erik shook the iron statuette before me in a clear will of use it against my pretty figure.

I pouted, folding the arms. What was wrong?? I was so honest! I didn’t even curse...

“You always knew I’m full of fire! But now all you want is that Sigmund guy saying you sugary things! You’re angry because of Hank, but you only wanted an excuse to play the seducing and strut all pretty in the city!” - I pushed Erik away, jumping from his lap. - “Meanwhile, you’re ignoring my needs... You’re ignoring me! You know what I really regret?”

I stood before him and I think I may have talked too much... At the moment I didn’t stop and neither measured my words.

“I regret having bitten you, because now I wouldn’t feel so attached, and if I hadn’t bitten you again when you saved me from the villagers, now I wouldn’t be bonded to you... It’s unfair after it I’m all shaky and melting when you’re around me! It’s unfair you made me fall for you, you silly teacher, and now you’re ignoring me because all the humans are suddenly crazy for you! It’s unfair, did you know? Unfair!”

He only sat there, staring at me as if I was a ghost!

“I’m a man of the Highlands, I’m wild and untamed! I may not be what you dreamed, but I took you out from your boring teacher’s life and now I’m in love with you, you’ll use it against me!” - I already was almost yelling at that time, and couldn’t stand him looking at me. I ran to the guest’s room. - “Have a lot of fun with your dear Sigmund! I know the way back to my own land!”

I had talked way too much. Damn. When did I become this stupid? I said about the bond, what by Erik’s surprised eyes he didn’t know about. I thought he knew! The most I spoke, the most scared and shocked he looked, but I ignored it and ignored when Erik called me. Damn. I even said I was in love with him... I felt stupid when I locked the door.

I took off my clothes, climbing the bed and curling under the covers, I was so angry at myself I only wanted to come back to my dirty castle and sit there forever. Unfair... All was so unfair... I had to wait to be closer of the morning, when I could take the train back to the Scotland and be unhappy ever after, and make everyone’s life become a hell, and set fire to the whole village, and...

“... Charles?” - The door creaked, being opened. 

I don’t know how many time passed before he came. I rubbed the eyes, what was kinda stupid, because was very obvious I was crying and even the fact the guest’s room was pitch dark doesn’t help when you share the place with another vampire.

“Charles. May I come in?”

Fuck! Even after a fight, Erik still managed to be over polite to a very annoying level! He stepped in, his blue-green-grey-whatever-fuck-color eyes glowing softly in the dark, as he sat next me in the edge of the bed. I twitched when his hand rested on my back. At least he wasn’t idiot enough to say something this soon, and only rubbed on my back for some time.

“I didn’t know.” - He leaned on me, whispering. Damn! I wouldn’t let him see I was crying and neither would let him change my mind about leaving! I moved away from his hand, but Erik didn’t stop stroking my shoulder. - “Don’t be stubborn! And don’t act spoiled...! I didn’t know.”

“Go away.”

“I’m not playing with you, landlord! Don’t dare to think such thing about me! I’m rather... Speechless.” - He said quietly. The worse part was notice that didn’t sound as a lie.

I protested as I could, his hands moving under me and lifting me from the bed. I was easily put on his lap, hold there until I stopped pushing him away and then carefully Erik squeezed me in a hug. I hissed as protest, but he didn’t let go of me. After a long time, we were just there, I sat in his lap wrapped in the covers and Erik stroking my cheek with a thumb. 

“You won’t make me change my mind...” - I whispered, curling the fingers on his shirt. 

He moved closer, pressing the forehead on mine and holding me by the waist. What was he planning? At least he didn’t try to bargain with his body, otherwise I wouldn’t be strong enough to resist. What Erik did was really unexpected and I got scared. I mean... Scared for real of what that meant.

Erik kissed me on the cheek and moved the lips to my neck.

“No! Erik! No!” - I tried to push him away, but was useless. He tenderly squeezed me and I shuddered. I was afraid, only afraid, when he closed the fangs on me. - “Stop! No!”

A moment later I was shivering and overwhelmed, curling against him and he was licking on my neck, stroking my back as if apologizing. Stupid gentleman... I almost hated him!

“Why did you do it?” - I sobbed, very angry but couldn’t let go of him. I had my arms on Erik’s indecent neck and could spent the rest of my life there! - “You shouldn’t! You’re playing with me again... You’re only curious! You shouldn’t!”

Erik didn’t answer neither moved. I had a good idea of what he was feeling now, all the creepy effects of the bond hitting at once, the mind going blank for a moment and that other person becoming like... Damn! And to think some vampires only play with it, forcing a bond to others to enslave them!

“You shouldn’t...” - I moaned, but I was more afraid for him than for myself. 

I’m very sure Erik wasn’t taking seriously what I said and decided to make a test out of curiosity. Silly ginger sheep... When he moved was to stand up, carrying me, and of course we ended up to his bedroom, and unfortunatelly I quit my decision of come back to Scotland.

He made me very happy! I was so happy that even hurt! We were together again, not like we had forgiven what we did one to the other, but like we really wanted to stay. We were deeply in love... But not enough for Erik serve me his cherry delight! Damnit! Nothing is perfect at all...

We were taking a nap by the afternoon of the next day, when a messenger knocked at the front door, with a big bouquet of red cammelias and a letter from Sigmund.

“No fucking way I’ll let you go!” - I snarled, taking the flowers from Erik’s arms when he came back to the room with that thing. - “That night I was slapped, spanked, drowned and squeezed dry! Next time you’ll set fire on me and throw my remains in the gutter!”

“Shuuush!” - Erik frowned, defending the flowers and turning to read on the letter. He flushed... I knew!

“Don’t ‘shuuush’ at me when there’s an old goat crazy to plough on your field right under my nose!”

“Oh, please... That’s not it! And hold your untamed vocabulary, man of the Highlands. Sigmund says here he plans to visit me tonight.” - Erik showed me the letter, and while I read the son of a bitch placed the flowers in the bedside table! Great! Now I was forced to face that whore’s trophy even in the place where we slept!

I watched Erik walking back and forth, picking clothes and heading for a bath, leaving shamelessly the housecoat behind.

“And are you planning to leave me alone at home again? Oh, sorry! I forgot you didn’t mention anything about me to your dear Sigmund!” - I muttered, already feeling bitter and betrayed.

“I told him there’s someone else.” - I listened the fauces being opened and the bathtub getting filled.

Erik wasn’t telling me the whole story! I could feel that weight growing on my forehead... He had given a lot of hopes to Sigmund!

“Here in the letter he also is saying he wants you to go out with him again! It’s a date, you flirty!” - I threw the paper away.

“It is not a date!”

“It is. The neighbours might think, take care! You’re receiving attentions, gifts and visits from a single man... Aren’t you who says everything is indecent? This is indecent as well, from all I heard!” - I pouted, but he didn’t see it neither cared. - “You’re even getting all groomed waiting for him!”

Erik decided to ignore me. Meh! Didn’t he know I’m a landlord, and I hate to be ignored? As lord of that feud, I should teach him a lesson! For more I had feelings for Erik, I wouldn’t leave it for free...

“Charles?” - He asked, when realized how silent I was. - “I thought you would join...”

Of course, I just had planned to teach him the worse way to never ignore me again. I took my most horrifying and nasty shape and... Fine, as a bat I could not be able to carry a horse, but I surely would scare the shit out of everyone!

“You’re too quiet. Say something!...” - Erik huffed, without seeing me enter in the bathroom. He was too busy getting all handsome for Sigmund, I knew! - “But if you’re planning to keep cursing, I strongly advice you to remain in silence!”

Poor teacher... Classy in everything! I even felt sorry for him... I moved over the floor, climbling the towel he hung next the bathtub, reaching the border right when Erik was taking the hair out from over his eyes, then I opened my wings, hissing the strongest and loudest and...

I was slapped with a wet towel. 

A FUCKING WET TOWEL! 

Does someone can imagine how it hurt? Specially when it’s a vampire slapping you?!! I was thrown away so hard I smashed one of the tiles in the wall and I fell in the floor, unable to know what had happened!

“Charles?... Charles! This is not funny!” - Erik scolded, standing up and seeing what remained of me, because I was sure I had been reduced to pieces! - “You scared me!”

I barely could hiss, trying to flap the wings. Actually I wanted to curse and ask what the hell that son of a bitch had with pillows and towels to hit me with so much strenght!

“You stop trying to scare me, Charles! Look at you! You’re not a scarying vampire! You’re a chubby bat, and you look more as a plushie than a bat itself!” - Erik picked me from the floor, brushing away the pieces of tile and rubbing my back between the hands. - “You scared me, yes! But I slapped you! Oh, please... I’m sorry!”

He opened a fauce with hot water and put me under it. I chirped, slowly recovering.

“You must be proud of yourself now! Now you’re smelling as wet rat! No wonder Sigmund almost smashed you with a bread!” - He continued rubbing me until I started moving again and tried to bite him. - “And we already talked about this bad habit of yours!”

I flapped the wings and he left me in the border of the bathtub, where I recovered my shape.

“Fuck you! I don’t smell as wet rat! And don’t talk me about that old goat!” - My bones were in the right places, but my pride was hurt. Deeply. - “Hey! Don’t fuck dare to ignore me!” - The less I expected Erik was all busy again, once more in the water and looking for the washcloth. I followed him and sat between his legs, in way that was impossible to ignore me. And also where was impossible for me to ignore he was right there, all wet and naked...

“I won’t say twice! Stop cursing in front of me, you unruly man of the Highlands! The only untamed thing on you is your vocabulary!” - He hissed, pointing at me with the soap bar. Oh, yeah... I was very scared at that soap.

“Oh, try to stop me! I’m not one of your pupils whose hand you will slap everytime they do something you dislike! I’m not kid and I will fucking speak what I want!”

“Charles... Oh, frankly! You deserved to have your rear slapped until you regreted for your behaviour!”

Too late, I thought, but nor even under torture I would admit for Erik I had been spanked in the restaurant for cursing! But since that night I had been wondering if Erik was dressing me as a kid... I wouldn’t like to suddenly discover the mistake of the restaurant had been after my ginger decided I should wear teen boy’s outfits! And what if that pervy teacher was doing it by purpose?!

“I’m a landlord! I can curse how much I want! Damnit! Ouch!” - I almost ran away when Erik grabbed me and started scrubbing my neck violently, as he always did to be sure I was taking a proper bath. - “When you less expect I’ll show you something really scary! Tonight when that silly Sigmund come, I’ll fucking eat him! And then I want to see if you will keep encouraging your freak motherfuckers admirers!”

“You... What? You keep your tiny dirty chubby hands out of him, Charles! I’m very serious!”

“You don’t dare to talk about my hands, you son of a... MMmmMMFffFFf!”

I didn’t even complete my curse, and he did what he always said he would do!! Erik shoved the soap on my mouth and I barely spat it he held me by the nape and scrubbed on my lips so hard I wouldn’t dare to curse so early in his presence anymore!

“Cursing is dirty and ugly! You teach yourself better manner, landlord! Don’t curse! Don’t bite the guests! And never mention me as your concubine again! Shall I repeat?” - Erik continued scrubbing my mouth, putting on his words that very teacher’s tone, serious and very firm. - “I. Am. Not. Your. Concubine.”

“MmmpPPpPPppMMffFffFff!!” - Bloody hell! What did just happen to me? I hiccuped a bubble of soap when I was free again. Neither my nanny would treat me like this when I was child! And I was surprised he still was offended for the concubine thing!

“Did you understand what I said?”

I shrunk in the place and pouted, nodded carefully. Damnit, I had started to learn I should take Erik more seriously! The guy could be really creepy... But he was so pretty when was angry! I though about curse again only to see how angry he would get!

“... Damnit.” - I tried, only to see his reaction. 

“Try harder, dear.”

“Fuck!” - I giggled, feeling all my evil nature boiling in the temptation of making Erik angry!

That was a trap! 

Erik grabbed again me by the nape and vigorously washed my mouth with soap, repeating in his teacher’s tone I shouldn’t curse. Damn! I thought he was kidding! That was a mistake I wasn’t planning to make again this soon...! 

I was being trapped in everything. Erik made me promise I wouldn’t bite the guest and would be polite and behave. And what did I say? I AGREED! That bond was like a curse! My ginger was wrapping me around his finger and I was all happy about it!

That night we were planning to go to the theatre, hunt and walk by the London Zoo (at night the place was fair more funny!), but instead, I had to keep myself busy to don’t get bored. Erik was reading a book waiting for Sigmund’s visit and I was practicing a modern calligraphy (mine was perfect of course, but I realized I couldn’t write in gothic style if I wanted to blend with the humans...).

Soon was dark outside, Sigmund knocked at the door. I was so angry at myself...

“Oh... You don’t know how I missed you.” - I listened it at my back. For a second I thought that was Shaw’s voice!

I had decided to don’t look, but soon I turned, moved by the curiosity... FUCK! My eyes almost bleed! Sigmund hadn’t seen me and was positively... Mouth-raping my ginger in front of my very innocent eyes! 

Sigmund was holding Erik’s waist with both hands, smashing a passionate kiss on Erik’s lips!

“Heeey!” - I jumped from the chair, and finally was noticed.

“Erik! I didn’t know you had a pupil living here!” - Sigmund exclaimed, while Erik blushed and stepped back.

Sigmund at first was startled by my presence, as well I was for his. We stared one at the other for a long moment, he getting distracted of Erik for time enough to my ginger recover of the attack, but meanwhile, Sigmund stared at me as if knew me, and just didn’t believe in what was seeing.

As for me, seeing him under bright lightbulbs, I got just shocked how he resembled Shaw with other colors, dark eyebrows and beard! Same height, same build, and even the same voice, when he blinked, looking at Erik and stepping closer of me, pinching my cheeks. He smelled a bit as tobacco and cinnamon, and was very well dressed.

“He is so cute... Does your parents know you’re here this late annoying your teacher?”

If I still didn’t have my lips sore after being scrubbed twice, I would have answered! I flushed so much I felt my cheeks burning, and Erik pulled me closer of him, preventing me of do anything stupid. He formally introduced us, and the most I looked at Sigmund, more scared I felt, specially for his visible wish of stay close of my ginger, and because he looked at me as if knew me!

“... And he is not my pupil.” - Erik explained, taking Sigmund to have a place in the living room and when Erik sat in the single armchair, I didn’t protest, but thought was weird he pulled me closer to sit on his leg. - “I told you about the person I knew on my last travel.”

“Oh. I see.” - Sigmund said, but his stare on me became jealousy. - “Say it openly, my friend. You live in sin with this kid.”

“I’m not kid.” - I huffed before Erik had chance of answer. I felt weird sat on his leg, but he pulled me closer, resting the arm on my waist and I felt more safe under Sigmund’s stare.

“Well, as you wish, landlord... But you’re dressed as one!” - Sigmund narrowed the eyes at me, in an evil grin I was almost sure I knew who belong to!

Touché! He had pointed exactly what was annoying me since the night at the restaurant. Erik looked at me as if I just had discovered what I wasn’t supposed to, and I realized that pervy teacher was doing it by purpose, dressing me as a teen boy! Grrr... We should have a serious talk about it!

“How do you know I’m a landlord?” - I asked, but got a squeeze on my waist, preventing me to stay quiet.

The conversation was kinda brief and Sigmund didn’t stop staring at me, but when his attention moved to Erik... He was eating my cupcake with his hungry eyes! Sigmund had understood we were together, but he wouldn’t easily give up. He invited Erik to go out and visit a new fancy place.

I squeezed on Erik’s sleeve, but he gave me a look as saying me to be polite. What? Was he worried about Sigmund’s feelings?

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” - Erik said. - “That would just be too embarassing for us... To go any further in this relationship, Sigmund. And not to mention...”

“I won’t let you go anywhere alone with this old goat!” - I stood up, going to give a serious glance on Sigmund and show him I wasn’t easy to trick. - “I don’t trust you.” - I hissed at the old man, who only narrowed the eyes at me in a silent threat.

“Charles!” - Erik came to drag me from close of Sigmund. - “Have respect! You’re impossible!”

Sigmund gestured, saying that was all fine, and extended the invitation for me. I was welcome if I wanted to join them. Very funny! If I hadn’t been dressed as a kid...

“This is... Very gentle of your side, Sigmund.” - I said, all sweet and very polite, holding my rage. Erik looked relief I was behaving again. The things I was forced to do for my spicy ginger cupcake... - “Of course I want to go and join you lovely gentlemen.”

“I’m happy for your presence, landlord.” - Damn! He called me like this again, and I’m sure Erik hadn’t mentioned it before! - “If you pardon me... I will wait outside.” - He pulled a cigar from the pocket, gesturing towards the door.

“Make yourself at home, Sigmund. We shall be ready soon and join you. I’m very grateful for your invitation.” - I nodded, the most politely I could. Erik stared at me with wide opened eyes, scared for discovering me able to behave. - “Because I’m not even crazy to leave you alone with Erik while I change my clothes, and neither by the rest of the night. I’m a landlord and I won’t let you plough on this field, if you know what I mean.” - I said without change my tone, and to remark my words, I slapped hard on Erik’s ass. I felt like slapping a nature’s masterpiece!

I’m sure I showed Sigmund Erik had a man perfectly able to take care of him. The old goat got truly pale and stepped back, leaving us, and soon we were alone, my ginger was deliciously flushed and furious!

“How dare you? Oh, you little depraved monster! I’m not your property!”

“Aaaah! I don’t know what you want, cupcake!” - I huffed, throwing the arms and heading to the bedroom. I was even excited for going out to a new place, and once that was fancy, I could wear my new clothes! That wonders of the modern life were so seducing... - “You do no want to be my bitch, neither my concubine or my property! I have no other things to offer you...”

“Charles... Just... Don’t try offer me anything. Right? It’s just... Wrong.”

“Wrong... Tell me about wrong when you want to leave me at home while that...”

“Charles. Don’t curse!”

I huffed. That was almost a challenge, to talk without curse! If I was in my castle, I would have thrown Sigmund in a deep hole in the ground and filled it with rocks! But at the same time I was angry at my rival’s presence, I was scared at him.

“Your dear Sigmund is drooling on you and seriously planning to skin the cat!”

“Oh, my God... I’d prefer if you just cursed!” - Erik facepalmed at my words, but that was my turn to ignore him. 

While we talked I changed my clothes and peeked at the mirror, having an stunning view. I was so handsome... Despite my night outfit also was shaped for kids. I could have that serious talk with my ginger later, because he also was changing clothes and in the ending I was just interested in sigh for him.

I was giving little jumps while he combed my hair. Oh, the humilliating things I allowed him to do... As a tough man of the Highlands, I felt like being raped, treated so well and spoiled in those fancy ways. I was getting addicted to be treated as a pinkish and fluffy creature whose cheeks deserved to be pinched! Didn’t Erik know I was a nasty wild vampire? He was just fearless...

I decided to play the game, and I was really loving it. When we were out, I hook my arm on Erik’s, to let all those London bitches to know that handsome ginger German was all mine and I was going into those low-fat meats!

“You don’t kiss me in the street or in front of anyone! And don’t dare to slap me again! Behave, don’t curse, don’t bite anyone and keep your pants where they are!” - Erik said me firmly before we reached the sidewalk. - “And don’t tell me you want your kilt!”

“I want my kilt!”

Erik almost snarled, shaking me! Damn! How I was supposed to keep my pants when he got was sexy, angry and pretty in a full night outfit, all black and silky??? That already was a miracle I could remain dressed when he was around!

“Say it! Say it again and I’ll slap your untamed Scottish rear, you stubborn little luxurious beast!”

“Seriously???!!” - Man, that was like a dirty dream becoming reality or so! - “Will you?”

He stepped back, shocked, lifting the hands from my shoulders and huffing angrily. Outside we found Sigmund enjoying his cigar with erotic and indecent pleasure, but he just laid his eyes on Erik... Fine. I can perfectly understand the sparkle of fury and desire which burned in the old goat’s eyes. My ginger had been chinselled by the fucking gods with the devil’s help in the details!

“Oh, Erik...” - Sigmund whispered, behind the smoke, with the same intentions he had in the restaurant. - “You’re so...”

“So hot you may even burn your hand.” - I politely stepped between them, keeping an arm on Erik’s waist. If he didn’t know to defend himself, I would protect him!

Of course my subtle warning made Sigmund to think twice before try having any liberties towards Erik. Also, we barely had been introduced I could feel his hate growing on my direction. I wouldn’t leave my cupcake running free in a city full of creepy people!

“Charles! I’m not a defenceless damsel!” - Erik whispered, slapping my hand and stepping away from me. Sigmund was gesturing to a carriage and giving directions of our destiny. - “I am an adult man, and I doesn’t need you to fight for my virtue or honor! Sigmund is a dear friend and nothing else!”

“Nothing else because he still didn’t yield your favors!” - Damn, that was getting worse, speaking without curse! - “You’re a gentleman in distress, didn’t you notice? You should be grateful I’m here to look for your safeness.”

“Look for my... What???” - I can comprehend how surprised and stunned Erik got in knowing how I cared about him.

I should make sure my ginger knew he wasn’t just another of my conquests (I had a lot, what was almost mandatory as a landlord, once I am a so manly and attractive Scottish man) and I had true feelings for him. In the way to the party, I sat between them, and I was gloriously under Sigmund’s stare of hate while I kept my hand on Erik’s unbelievably long thigh. Hah! Haters gonna hate!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Leave my cupcake alone!”_

Sigmund took us to a big place, at first I thought was another restaurant, but not only it. The place was very bright an colorful in the first store, and in the second, more shady, and trully filled of wealthy people chatting, playing, smoking and flirting openly.

At the larger hall in the second store, we arrived in time of the second dance, and I had a lot of work to keep myself between Erik and any more creepers who were just drooling for him. And I had to face the consequences for that pervy teacher to dress me as a kid: I never had so much people pinching my cheeks and asking if my parents knew I was at street that late!

Sigmund still hadn’t the opportunity of stay alone with Erik, and soon he was surrounded by some people who wanted to talk to him, and left us alone.

“Are you having fun snarling at everyone?” - Erik took me by the hand to a corner of the hall, where the place was darker and had a corridor half-closed by curtains.

“This is my duty.” - I shrugged. - “We should come back home.”

“We barely arrived! It would be unpolite towards Sigmund. And what do you have against him, at all? You’ve been hostile towards my friend, and it’s more than just your usual jealous, Charles! And don’t give me any cheap excuse or try to change the topic.”

At that moment Sigmund waved the hand from the other side of the hall. Apparently he was requested in the restaurant. Many couples were dancing and I noticed almost all the women wore masks. Hah! That wasn’t a respectable place at all, if a woman didn’t want to be seen there. The old goat was ready to strike!

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” - I said, but I just looked up, Erik had moved, keeping me in the corner and was staring sharply at me. - “You’re making things hard for me... I’m not jealous.” - LIE! I was so jealous I was biting my elbows! - “I don’t trust your Sigmund friend. He was kissing you...”

“You’re jealous.” - He rested a pornographic hand on my face, and I started melting. Damn! In such state I was unable to lie or hold a secret!

“He is dangerous... He looks at you as if... You know how. The first time I saw Sigmund, I thought he was Shaw.”

“Oh. That vampire you told me about...” - Erik nodded, stroking the thumb on my cheek. Shit! That was my end! - “But you told me he had no eyebrows, and... Frankly, Charles. The world isn’t this small! This would be such of an incredible coincidence if you met Shaw once more... Exactly here. You understand it?”

“I do.” - I flushed. He was right, but I was just afraid of Sigmund. - “But there’s something with Sigmund I just don’t know. He have... Intentions about you.”

“Not different than you. But your worries have no reason. Sigmund is human and I can defend myself.” - I wanted to believe on it, but more and more I was unquiet and maybe to distract me, Erik pressed a long kiss on my lips.

No one was looking in our direction, and I don’t think someone would care. In the dark corridor next us, there was more than one couple very busy in the same business. One of the kissing couples were two masked gentleladies.

“You’re playing with fire, ginger sheep!” - I whispered on his lips. My hands were fisted on his suit jacket and I was in tip toes to reach him. - “I’m not planning to take advantage of your naïvety... You said we shouldn’t...”

“I said you shouldn’t kiss me... But I said nothing about me kissing you.”

I groaned when he wrapped the arms on my waist and lifted me against his chest, kissing me for real this time. Oh, how skilled that teacher had showed himself after we knew better one the other... He bit on my lips, and I was shivering when his tongue slipped to my mouth, all becoming deeper, hotter and indecent.

Of course my hands followed the natural way on his body, and he gave a little jump when I smacked them at his ass. Damn, I had prevented him to don’t play with me... I personally didn’t give a damn if there was people looking at us, but Erik was too attached to the morals. He gave a brief look around before take me to the corridor and press me in the wall in a corner, where we got half hidden by a curtain.

I moved my hands under the back of his tallored suit jacket, pulling him closer and ignoring a discreet protest while we kissed. My body was burning, as if we hadn’t spent the whole day in the bed, and I rolled the hips on his thigh, the pressure making my knees shake.

“We can’t!” - Erik whispered on my ear, what didn’t help in anything. I shivered more and moaned a bit too loud.

“Too late!” - I was crazy to go until to the end, all hard. I grabbed on his hand and made him touch me over the trousers, while his other arm held me firmly as I melted. - “I told you...”

I humped on his thigh, throwing both my arms around his neck and pulling Erik closer of me, in way we were rutting one on the other in that dark corner. He forgot his own fear and everything else, but I was thrilled by the scandal, I wanted they knew, I wanted everyone saw me now! I moaned louder when felt the threat of Erik’s fangs on my neck.

“You do something, or I’ll yell and say you’re raping me, you dirty teacher!” - I whispered furiously on his ear, punching weakly on his chest.

Erik snarled, dragging me by the corridor, where that was darker and unexpectly there was the entrance of a room filled with red furniture, very shady and where he threw me in one of the couches, making a shadow on me when crawled over my body and unbuttoned my trousers.

“What did you do to me??” - Erik was like feverish, but didn’t let me open his clothes. - “It’s like a curse...”

“You bit me...” - I almost came when he closed the fingers around my member. - “... Now you know in which kind of hell I live since I’ve bitten you!” - I closed my teeth on the shoulder of his suit, suffocating a moan, but soon he stroked me, I arched in the couch and moved the legs apart.

Two pornographic fingers were pressed on my lips, which I parted and sucked. I licked and sucked on Erik’s fingers, exactly how I’d do on his member, and I felt how he shuddered, how hard he was, pressed on my hipbone. I opened the eyes, finding his warm, surprised stare and I opened more my mouth, showing my tongue caressing his fingers, showing how I liked to please him.

Erik pulled the fingers from my lips with a small wet sound, moved the hand to my trousers and I realized what he wanted. That didn’t make the surprise smaller. He still was stroking on my member with the other hand, when I panted heavily at the finger pressed on my hole.

“Don’t stop... Don’t dare to stop...” - I moaned, breathless.

His mouth covered mine in a furious kiss and muffled a scream of pleasure. His hand was inside my pants and I had one of his fingers inside me, teasing me, and soon another finger joined the first. They were wet, penetrating me in a long shove, until I clenched hard around them, when I felt his knuckles. I think I cursed, or just really screamed. Erik was kissing on my neck, and pushed something between my teeth, which I bit and noticed was his folded handkerchief. We had to be discreet, but was almost impossible.

He moved down and for own my surprise, he held firmly on my cock, placing a long lick in the underside, from down to the tip, taking me totally in his mouth. I propped in the elbows, my moans suffocated by the handkerchief I was biting, but my body gave the proper response. My hips were shaking on that two long fingers fucking me deeply, and I shoved on Erik’s lips, going deep on his mouth, having his tongue playing everywhere, his deep and hard suck. 

I held on his head and closed the hands on his hair. I didn’t know when he had learned so much about my body to do all I liked the most. His fingers curled inside me, touching something which made me shake and burn, squeezing desperately around his fingers and arch on the couch, at the same time he hummed while deeply sucking me and I came painfully.

My whole body was cut of chills, my hips feeling heavy and the whole place disappeared in the pleasure and relief of the climax. Erik didn’t leave me neither for a moment, his lips were on me, and sucked me from the base to the tip in a long kiss, but his fingers... He was fucking me slowly with his fingers, following the clenching after the ending and then leaving me.

I opened the eyes having a serious doubt if I still was alive or not, having the handkerchief pulled from my mouth and having Erik’s kiss to replace it. Spicy... That tasted only spicy.

I was a mess over the couch, and didn’t move before he pulled me by the hair, demanding and unsatisfied. Oh, I also knew enough of his body to know how to make that man literally crawl the walls... Without break the kiss, Erik made me sit up, but I pulled him by the jacket, forcing him to sit down on the couch and I kneeled in the floor between his legs.

I didn’t give him time to protest, I only showed him what I knew. I opened his slacks and found him so hard his member was all red. His proportions always surprised me, but this time I was just hungry. I looked up, finding his stare locked on mine, we couldn’t stop looking one at the other, and I grabbed him firmly, rubbing the red tip on my lips and titillating him with my tongue.

Erik was almost coming from the single sight. His nails ran on the velvet of the couch’s surface and literally teared the fabric.

“Don’t bite me...” - He whispered, with a hint of fear, but moaned when I kissed the tip.

“I won’t.” - I almost laughed, getting the reasons of his fear. But he had nothing to fear now.

I covered the tip of his member with my mouth and fisted the shaft, sucking and stroking him at the same time, and I did it hard, without fear to be hurting him, and I wasn’t. He stared at me with the lips parted, breathing noisily.

Erik shuddered when I caressed him with the other hand, and sucked hard, taking him deep in my mouth. I felt the first drops in my tongue, and I caressed on his balls, pressing a thumb right under it and swallowed once, twice...

“Charles...” - He closed the eyes, the head thrown back in a long shiver. He was almost coming... Almost...

I also closed my eyes, but for other reasons. I bit hard on his member, my fangs going deep on that hard flesh, pulling out a loud hoarse scream of Erik, who instead grab me by the hair to take out from my mouth, pulled me to come deep in my throat. I sucked even harder than before, now swallowing all his seed and a big gulp of his blood.

I was trembling when all finished, still licking my lips and finding Erik delicious in all the meanings. I picked the forgotten handkerchief and cleaned him. The marks of my bite were there, bruised, alive, but soon would disappear. Too bad... I wanted everyone knew he was mine!

“You depraved vampire...” - Erik panted, dizzy and without open the eyes, closing the own clothes again. - “You’re crazy!” - He shouted, more than merely angry. 

I was giggling in triumph, and Erik grabbed me, I thought he would hit me, but placed me sat next him, kissing me hungrily before slap on my thigh as warning. Ignoring his anger, I jumped kneeling on the couch and straddled on his lap, putting his necktie straight again and enjoying the view of the mess on his hair. 

“You bit me again!” - He huffed, placing the hands on my waist and letting me combing his hair with the fingers to make it look more, to use his own words: “decent”. - “What are you trying to do? Chomp out a piece of me?! Stop laughing you!” - He shook me firmly, what made me laugh for real. - “Charles, it’s not funny! I’m not your chewing toy, you debauched bloodsucker...!”

Erik tried to stare seriously at me, and I found the corner of his lips twisting against his own will. I knew! I could have my kinks, but he wasn’t any better than me, dressing me suspiciously in kid’s outfit. About biting him all the times Erik got distracted enough, I only regretted I hadn’t fed him better and put more meat in his ribs when he was my prisioner!

I leaned to kiss him and we could have stayied the whole night stuck in that room, forgetting about the party outside and that old goat Sigmund, but I just thought about him, I felt his presence coming by the corridor, looking for us. Damnit! Erik also felt him, and unexpectedly he tightened the arms around me, and I remained straddled on his lap.

“Oh.” - Sigmund appeared in the door, pretending he was surprised. - “I didn’t know this is the kind of relationship you have with this kid.”

I wasn’t very worried if someone else was watching us having the most epic fuck of the century, but I didn’t want that creeper around my ginger!

“We’re sorry for our absence. You were busy, Sigmund, and...” - Erik said quietly.

“I see. And the appeal of the blood is too strong to be ignored, no?” - Sigmund looked sharply at me and then at Erik, with a long, hungry stare. - “I’m all yours from now on, my friend. I’m sure we won’t be put apart again.”

The guy was so creepy I almost shivered of fear. Wasn’t me a vampire so old, powerful and terrifying, I would have trembled.

I wanted to come back home with Erik, but my pervy teacher was just too diplomatic to just say byebye to Sigmund, and we stood up. Sigmund made space in the door for him, and I followed, but the old goat’s hand rested on my shoulder, his eyes sparkling furiously, and I understood I had a lot of reasons to shiver.

“Tell me, landlord... Since when you started wearing pants?”

Shaw’s voice! That was surely Shaw’s voice, and I stepped back, scared for real. Sigmund squeezed on my shoulder, pulling me closer and then pushed me foward, while he walked right behind me. In the corridor no one gave us attention, the couples were too busy. We returned to the party, and everyone looked a bit under alcohol effects.

“Stay away from my ginger, you creepy doctor!” - I hissed, turning to face him.

Sigmund narrowed the eyes at me, before laugh softly and gently push me away from his way, taking Erik by the elbow as the music had a pause in the hall. Erik had listened, but had no time to say anything. He was too polite to refuse that invitation, and Sigmund acted as if he owed it! Damn! No!

“I am entirely aware of your dancing skills, Erik... Hope you don’t disappoint me.” - Sigmund, I must admit, was a sick devil and knew how to do the thing. 

His hand slipped all free from Erik’s elbow and rested on his ass. The old goat looked over the shoulder only to smile when found me beet red of anger! I couldn’t believe! In the hall, a new, unknown for me, music started. Tum---tum---tum... One of the watching masked women said that was “La Cumparsita”. 

“But I... Which music is it?” - I still listened Erik asking, trying to stop and being now dragged to the dance hall, where only couples made of men were getting in place for dancing.

“This my dear... Is tango!”

I tried to follow them, but a waiter stepped in front of me, telling me the dance was only for adults and I shouldn’t even be there because of it! No! No!!! NO!!! I was just seeing my cupcake taken from my arms and in risk of being boinked in front of everyone! The waiter had just told me that new tango dance was so indecent only men could dance it!

Sigmund made Erik turn to face him in a firm gesture, taking his hand and resting the other around his waist, in a possessive and too intimate pull. The music grew in the background, yet I didn’t get a word of that foreign language, I was sure it meant trouble!

Si supieras,  
que aún dentro de mi alma,  
conservo aquel cariño  
que tuve para ti...

Fuck! The first steps were so... intimate, so close, they moved in such suggestive rhythm I wasn’t surprised Erik had blushed to the tip of the ears in the first swirl! The other couples were dancing the same music, but they were far of having Sigmund’s intentions. Sigmund wasn’t only dancing with my ginger... He was almost raping him in front of everyone in that party! 

Another swirl, more audacious than the first, the steps became stronger, Sigmund pulled Erik even closer, staring at him right in the eyes, forcing him to don’t have another option than follow the old goat, who turned only enough to be sure I was watching it all. What wasn’t my surprise and shock when walking near one of the tables, Sigmund in a quick gesture stole a red rose from the jar, crossing it in the teeth with the obvious intention of disguise... 

Oh. No. NO!

Sigmund’s smile exposed a set of big sharpened fangs! He wasn’t who he said he was, he was Shaw himself!

I just had realized it, and Erik also noticed his nature by the sight of Shaw’s fangs, and he tried to step back, what was impossible. Shaw was much stronger than any vampire I had heard about, and his grip was impossible to escape from. Before the music stopped, in the last swirl, I saw them blending with the crowd, and just... They vanished from the hall, disguised by the deep purple cloud which remarked the times Shaw used his powers!

That... That son of a vamp-bitch had stolen my cupcake from me! My spicy ginger cupcake had been kidnapped right in front of my eyes! 

I stopped thinking rationally! I pushed the waiter from my way, heading straight to the windows and jumping out, falling standing to the sidewalk outside and ignoring the surprised yells of the people who saw me doing it. The street was full of people, carriages coming and going, and the mess of men dressed in very similar fashion. 

I didn’t feel Erik’s presence anymore, but I felt Shaw’s, and while I ran following it, I found Shaw not far from the hall, waiting from me, standing next a carriage, whose horses... Were zombies! The horses of Shaw’s carriage were all dark grey and only passed as ordinary animals in the first sight, because I soon noticed they were made of a bright wet thing like dirty mud, and they had no eyes! The people in the street just didn’t notice us, or the nature of the horses... 

“Hah! Hello, landlord! Sorry if I didn’t drop you a visit before in the Highlands...” - Shaw shrugged and laughed softly, when I stopped in front of him.

“Shaw, you evil vampire! Where is Erik? What did you do to my ginger?!” - I could be furious and scared, but I wasn’t stupid enough to attack him.

“He is not yout ginger anymore, landlord Charles... You can’t hide anything from me, as you did in the past, with your lover and your treasure. Erik already was my target much longer than you arrived in his life, you little Satan’s koala!”

“Don’t dare to call me it, Shaw! I’m not...” - That kind of offense... The only one who ever called me like this was Shaw!

“Yes, you are. Yes, I dare. You Satan’s koala!” - Shaw laughed, jumping on me faster than I could escape and he grabbed me firmly by the nape. His hand felt as made of iron, and his hate against me was like a dark wave. - “Whatta unfortunate coincidence, no? Erik ending up in your little chubby hands, Charles! And you transforming him into a vampire! And you two living in sin...”

I yelled, because he threw me in a single, neutral gesture inside the carriage, but I fell so hard over the bench was a miracle that hadn’t crash under the impact. In the opposite bench, Erik was unconscious, very pale.

“Erik! Wake up!” - I felt my ribs were broken, but ignored the pain. - “Cupcake...! Nooooo!” - I held on his hands, trying to shake him, but nothing happened.

That should be a nightmare... Shaw got in the carriage and sat elegantly in the bench, and the zombie horses moved, taking us quickly by the streets, without needing to be guided.

“Erik is under my power. As you should have remained in the past, but I won’t make the same mistake twice, landlord! You tricked me once, but won’t do it twice... Don’t forget I’m the evil one, and now... Your beloved teacher is mine!”

While he spoke, Shaw pulled out the wig he was wearing. I knew! The dark hair was fake, revealling his real light, blonde hair with soft greys.

“No! I won’t let you touch him!” - I hissed, aware if I tried to do anything stupid, Shaw would hurt my ginger. - “What do you want, Shaw? Is it because of the treasure I hid from you? Are you still angry because I threw you under the sun?”

“No.” - Shaw shrugged, taking out the fake eyebrows he had paste over his very light, almost invisible real ones. - “Actually I respect what you did, because that’s not everyday a chubby flying kitten tries to kill a vampire as powerful, charming, wise and evil as me!”

“I’m not a flying kitten...!” - The carriage moved faster, taking us to dark streets yet we remained inside London. Looking outside, I recognised the streets near the river, to the point where almost no one lived there, the buildings mostly storages. The place was dirty and stinking as fish and mud. - “Where are you taking us??”

“Are you worried about your ginger’s destiny? Better you be, landlord!” - Shaw’s laughed, pulling out the fake beard.

The carriage stopped, and once more I was grabbed neutrally by the nape and dragged from the carriage, and outside I watched the zombie horses melting, mixing with the dirty in the wet ground. They were made of that same mud! Ahead, after an abandoned plot of land in the middle of ruins, trash and scraps of wood and ships, there was what I thought was an abbandoned big house, but soon the door was opened...

“Damnit, Shaw! Since when you started caring so much about decoration?” - I was honestly amazed, because the interior of the house was like a small palace, the walls covered with bright magenta fabric, and fancy furniture.

I was shaken violently, because Shaw was naturally proud and hated to be questioned. 

“I started caring about decoration by the same time you started wearing pants! What makes me wonder, landlord... Where is your kilt, you were so proud of??”

That was right on my feels! I cursed at Shaw and tried to fight him, but he took me by a well lit corridor and upstairs, to a big hall in the second store, the walls covered with rich patternered fabric. Let’s say the truth: Shaw knew how to spend his money! Shaw threw me in inside a small cage of narrow and closed bars.

“No! Damnit, Shaw! Why are you doing it??”

I had to sit holding on my own knees, and despite I was aware I could use my strenght, I found it unuseful! Shaw elegantly pulled on a rope and soon the cage was hanging from a hook in the ceiling! I grabbed on the bars, the cold iron almost burning me! That was under a spell, I guess...

“I’m doing it to you because I’m evil!” - Shaw laughed as a maniac, throwing the head in a charming gesture, moving the hair away from his blue eyes. - “But what I’ll do to Erik is because I’m crazy for him! Moaaahahahahah!!”

“Noooo!!” - I was almost crying, without know what to do or how to fight that monster! I shook the bars and they didn’t even move! - “Leave my cupcake alone, you dirty vampire!”

“He is not your cupcake anymore, Charles! He is mine... And forever! Moaaahahahahah!!” - Shaw stepped back, taking the way of the stairs and leaving me alone.

I snarled desperately trying to look for a way of escape and save Erik, but when I looked around... The hall had a big piano in the corner and a fancy couch near a big hearth, but what took my attention was the canvas portraits in the walls... They were all... Erik’s portraits through eras? One had Empire style clothing, other looked from the times of Queen Margot, another as Roman centurion... Damnit what was happening at all??

“My ginger... Why is my ginger wearing a dress??” - My poor eyes! - “My mind is being fucked!!” - I yelled shaking the iron bars.

I was facing a big portrait hanging over the hearth featuring a... Seriously, what was that??!... Version of Erik wearing a fancy bright blue dress, and how big was my surprise when I recognized in the corner Caravaggio’s signature??? That person was like Erik wearing a rich collar of pearls, arranged long ginger hair with soft curls in the endings, very tall, big hands, broad shoulders and unbelieable long torso, and a smile full of big sharky teeth... That was Erik!

“See, that was the last piece of you which hadn’t been fucked yet! Thanks to me, Charles, now you’re entirely fucked, and not in a good meaning!”

I turned to see Shaw returning and bringing Erik with him, holding him by an arm and the waist, as if my ginger were drunk. He left Erik fall in the couch, where all I could see of him was the back of his head. With a snap of the fingers, Shaw lit the fire on the hearth. His powers had reached an incredible level!

“And have more respect, you Satan’s koala! You’re talking about Erika, my vampire bride.” - Shaw frowned at me, pointing and staring passionately at the canvas and then at Erik, while wriggling the eyebrows he hadn’t.

Shaw was going too far and I even felt dizzy. Too much information! I must have remained mute for a whole minute, before finally be able to express my feelings:

“... WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Erika is my beloved immortal bride, the most beutiful woman of her time. She had many lifes... As herself; as Azazeal, that ancient devil; Stelios, the Spartan; Thomas Rainsborough, in a serie I didn’t watch; the centurion Quintus Dias and even Rochester, whose movie was boring like hell, but the girls loved it... And now Erika is back in all her delicate beauty and glory of the darkness!”

“Shaw... Erik is a man, he can’t be your Erika. He is MY ginger! And you don’t dare to touch him! Don’t dare put your hands on my cupcake!”

“Nonsense! I only had to put the proper clothes on him!” - Shaw lifted a dark and truly expensive dress which was folded over the couch. - “And from now on, Erika... Everyday will be Tuesday for us, my vampire bride!”

“Nooooooo!” - I yelled by what I was seeing. The Tuesdays were mine and wouldn’t belong to anyone else! - “My Tuesdays!”

Shaw started ripping out Erik’s clothes, throwing the shreds in the hearth and I was almost sobbing, looking for a way to save Erik, who moved the head as if trying to wake up, but Shaw was working fast. I couldn’t see what he was doing, but now included... Stockings??! Shaw was a monster!

“Leave my cupcake alone!”

“He is not your cupcake anymore, landlord! That’s over, Satan’s koala! Now your only option is to move to Afrika and pretend you’re the last king of Scotland! Moaaaahahahahahah! Come on, let me brag about how evil I am!”

“You gonna pay for it!” - I snarled, taking a decision which could be the stupidiest of my whole life. - “Erik! Wake up!”

“Hah! He can’t hear you. What are you going to do? You seduced me once, and you almost roasted me in the sun. I should do the same to you, Charles... And now we talked about it, it’s a very good idea, leaving you outside and locked in this magic cage before I leave with my bride!” - Shaw was proud of what he did to Erik, dressing him in that dark red dress, and now was tying up fancy shoes with heels on him.

“Noooo! Erik! Noooo!”

“Enjoy the view. This is the last time you’ll see him!” - Shaw shook the hand, showing me a ginger wig, exactly the same color of Erik’s hair and a replica of the main portrait, before fitting it over his real hair and carefully place a hairpin with a black flower in it and getting too busy in the last details to pay any attention to me. - “Wake up, Erika! Now you’ll be mine forever!” - Shaw said, with sparkly eyes.

I couldn’t wait more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late!
> 
> And there's a [**new fanart here**](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/31146190343)! Warning: chibis doing naughty things!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Shut up, power of the nature.”_

I changed my shape into a bat and crawled out from the clothes, looking for the space between the bars. The head, the wings and the upper half were easy, but I got stuck by the middle because... Damnit, how I hated Shaw be so accurate when calling me a chubby flying kitten! I am kinda round in my lower half and had to suck my belly to pass by the bars, and I flyied straight to Shaw’s head.

“Oh, you damned flying rat! I should have killed you with that bread!” - Shaw moved away from Erik, who was trying to open the eyes, but at least he already was moving, and dressed... Like that.

As for me... Man, what I did was stupid in the most complete meaning of the word, but I fought as hard as I could! I punched with my tiny paws on Shaw’s forehead, I bit on his nose and managed to take him to a safe distance of Erik, at the same time I avoided the slaps Shaw tried to reach on me. 

“You annoying little creature! You’re not better or different than me!” - Shaw snarled, getting more and more furious at me to the point his voice was deeper, hoarse... Oh, no! I knew what was coming now! - “You’re a monster like me, landlord... But you’re a tiny one... I’m a monster for real!”

Shaw barely said it, I was engulfed by the purple cloud of his powers, he changing his shape as well, flapping big wings and following me when I tried to run, chirping desperately to warn Erik about the danger. I wanted to yell him to go away while I distracted Shaw, but Erik was still drownsy in the couch, unable to move.

Shaw’s shape as bat wasn’t small or ordinary. He was a big beige colored monstruous bat, as big as a man, which despite the bright fur and the impressive wings, actually resembled a wolf, and whose opened mouth was full of sharpened teeth.

“I’ll eat you, you Satan’s koala! Even if I get a stomach ache, I don’t care... I’ll get rid of you!” - His monstruous voice echoed in the hall while he flyied around chasing me in the corners of the place and around the hanging cage, and in a try to smash me, Shaw ran a claw in the rope, cutting it, making the cage fall and hit the floor, shaking the whole house. - “I’ll pour sugar on you and eat you with tea, Charles Xavier! I bet you’re tasty as a marshmallow!”

No! I definitively didn’t want to become vampire’s snack, even less in the literal sense, and I could feel Shaw’s breathe right after me, his wings giving him a huge and unfair advantage. What if that monster put the claws on my cupcake??

I flew faster than I thought I was able and took my second stupidiest decision in life, even worse than the first. I went straight to the opened door of the cage, but Shaw followed me in a strike and his teeth closed on me! I was in the monster’s mouth!

I chirped out loud, Shaw landing in a violent stomp in the ground and chewing on me, splitting me as a grape. In only a second, I was threw away, strongly spat out from Shaw’s mouth at the same time a slamming sound filled the hall, coming together with Shaw’s surprised scream.

“Erika!” - Shaw called for his... Bride. - “Nooooo!”

Erik had hit Shaw’s back with one of the hearth’s iron bars. That wouldn’t be enough to hurt Shaw, but the monster found out the same what had surprised me about Erik as a vampire: his strenght. The second hit was stronger than the first, a blow which threw the monstruous bat by the opened door of the cage.

His wings were out, in a mess while he tried to flap them, Shaw’s own size had put him stuck in the cage, unable to turn or move out. Erik was truly angry, and hit with the bar on the wings, Shaw’s only option was scream and collect them, and with a last kick, Erik closed the cage’s door. 

In other hand, despite the absurd strenght of my ginger, he still hadn’t get used at it, and the rage didn’t allow him to measure how strong was that kick.

“ErikaaaaAaaAaaaaAaaAAAAaaAAAaaaa...!!” - The last sight I had of Shaw at that moment was the monster’s desperate face, when the cage was thrown away, rolling fast by the floor, rumbling noisily, slamming at the door and rolling down the stairs. 

Erik got scared at what he just did, both hands covering the mouth, and watching from the door the cage rolling down the stairs as a thunder, and hitting the perfect wooden floor of the first store and breaking it with an explosion alike sound, followed by an impressive “splash” of the cage hitting something wet and (I guess) not very pleasant. The whole house shook dangerously, dust falling from the ceilling, and I thought the place would collapse. It didn’t.

“Charles! What did that freak do to you?” - Erik ran closer of me, staring shocked at the mess I had become. I had been bitten, my wings were ripped and I couldn’t move. When Shaw spatted me, I had fallen in the floor, sliding over it and leaving a trail of blood behind me.

How was me supposed to answer? At least I thought Erik was used enough at me to understand if I chirped, but he gestured for me to stay quiet. Erik picked me from the floor, wrapping me in what looked as Shaw’s shirt, which he had abbandoned when changed his shape.

“You’re bleeding too much, Charles.” - He said. I was. All my little round body was sore and hurt. - “Dear, will you... Will you recover? Are you able to recover?”

I was, but it would take some time. At first my skin would heal, but my bones were another question. All would depend of the blood, and I wouldn’t hunt for a long time, apparently. I tried to chirp, but only nodded, parting the eyes to look up at him and finding Erik with the freakiest look I could imagine: wearing a wig.

“Why am I wearing a dress?” - Erik looked down, walking closer of the hearth to keep me warm.

That was easy. I pointed up with my paw at the canvas above the hearth, and by Erik’s face when seeing himself as Erika, he didn’t enjoy the surprise. Little by little he put the pieces together, and ended up very angry when realized what happened.

“And am I wrong in guess Shaw burned my clothes? Did he do it, no??”

I nodded.

“Oh holly fuck hell! And he called me ‘Erika’!!”

Seeing him cursing like that was extremely rare and not a good sign. I couldn’t fly and couldn’t change back to my own human shape, but Erik’s only option was come back home wearing a fancy bright night dress, and not in hell he would be taken by a woman wearing that thing! Shaw really managed to fuck everyone’s night!

“If you bite me, it may help you, right?” - Erik offered me the side of his hand, what I surely wasn’t in conditions to refuse. I bit and took enough at least to come back home alive, and we still didn’t even know if Shaw was dead or not. - “Ouch...! Which size is your stomach, you vicious little creature??” - He made a bad face at me when I stopped, shaking the hand.

I chirped wanting to thank him, but he only placed me better in his arms, carrying me out from the hall while throwing a suspicious glance at the other canvas which decorated the place.

“Save the nice words for later, landlord. I believe that monster isn’t dead. If he is strong as he looks and as you told me, Shaw must be very alive and furious!” - Erik hissed walking away with me and taking the way down the stairs. - “This place gives me chills, we shall leave it and never come back!”

I chirped shaking my paws and pointing the huge hole which actually was in the floor down there. The only sign of the cage was a piece of rope, still out.

“Oh... I see. We can’t leave him here, he could come back and chase us... This disgusting monster... I know, Charles. Maybe... We are close to the docks, we could find a way to send him away. No, calm down, he won’t hurt you anymore!” - Erik got what I meant when I continued to chirp and gesture, and started petting me to make me calm down. - “No, of course no! He neither will put his hands on me again. Oh, landlord, you have no idea how hard is to walk with this long dress! I never thought the women had so much trouble with these skirts... And all these layers...!”

When we stopped by the hole in the floor, Erik pulled the cage out by the rope, without wanting to look at what could have in the house’s basement, what by the smell, was the same kind of mud I found in the streets outside. Damnit! I almost regretted in let Erik take Shaw out from there! 

Shaw still was stuck in the bat’s shape, but was dizzy and half knocket out, with little birds flying around his head. We hadn’t too much time before he woke up, but meanwhile...

“Eeeeeww!” - Erik had the same feelings as me! 

The house was too close of the river and the basement was filled with water, what ended up being the same stinky and dark mud of the streets outside. Shaw and his bright golden fur were covered of mud, and smelling as dead fish! Rescue the cage wasn’t an easy task, neither wrap the cage in curtains and lock it in a wooden box.

“Now we shall take it to the docks, where the ships are.” - Erik made a last and tight knot in the rope which kept the box closed.

I chirped a reply, more recovered but still not entirely healed.

“You’re right.” - That should be witchcraft! Erik had mastered the art of understand my chirps! - “I can’t take the box by myself. Everyone would find it strange! Doesn’t Shaw have horses?” - I shook my head in a negative, wondering how would I later explain to my ginger the horses had melted. - “Great! I shall find someone to take it for me. This may be easier than we could expect!”

Now I chirped like crazy!

“Charles! How dare you? I won’t go out undressed! Doesn’t matter if I’m wearing a dress, I refuse to get naked! Don’t insist!” - Erik placed me in his arms, walking out from the house very confident of his decision. - “I know this stare of yours! Don’t look at me like this! Of course I can make them believe I’m a woman... Charles, now this was very mean of your side!”

I continued chirping my opinions.

“I look as a... What?? You disgusting Satan’s hamster!” - Erik got perfectly what I meant, what somewhat was right in his pride, and he started shaking me furiously! - “Come on, you ball of fur! Who looks as a street hooker now?? Come on! Repeat what you said! I dare you, you dirty-mouthed luxurious beast...!”

I was chirping out loud, realizing if Shaw didn’t kill me, Erik was very close of it now! Lucky me seeing a well-dressed “woman” having an argument with a bat and shaking it in the sidewalk wasn’t the most common view in London, and we attracted more attention than we expected. Two workers of the docks were passing by the opposite corner and were watching us with a rather shocked expression.

“Oh my God! They saw us! Charles, what am I supposed to do??”- Erik whispered nervously. Damnit, what does we say to a guy that size, nothing girly and wearing a wig, bright taffeta dress and heels?? I chirped and gestured. - “What? Play easy?? How will I play easy?? You must be kidding, Charles!”

“Lady, may we help?” - One of them waved the hand. They were in uniforms and didn’t look as bad people, politely taking out their hats before walking to meet us. - “Lady?”

“Play easy... I can’t believe I’ll do it! Charles, I’ll kill you!” - Erik was in despair, but carefully turned in a gracious movement, lifting a hand to the hair and tilting the head. - “Hello, handsome!”

The guy almost choke. Thinking better, I think I choke too! Oh, no... I started regretting Shaw hadn’t eaten me! The two workers were startled by the sight of “Erika”, but not enough for they don’t stare straight at me. Shit! And just a moment before I had thought nothing could get worse...

“Lady... What... What is it?” - The man was shaking when pointed at me, and I felt Erik’s fingers squeezing me. - “Is it... a plushie?”

Plushie. And I ever thought the worse offense someone could throw on me was “Satan’s koala”.

“Well...” - Erik moved the shoulder in a charming way, still in his... Ahn... Erika’s role. - “... This is my kitten! This is Charles, my pet kitten. Say ‘hi’ to the gentlemen, kitty!”

I got in deep silence, looking around. The workers stared one at the other before one talked again, scratching the forehead and glancing nervously at me and at my tail, which I forgot was curled around Erik’s wrist and surely no cat’s tail would have an ending in arrow!

“I’m sorry, lady... But this thing doesn’t look as a cat.”

If I didn’t look as a cat, I looked as WHAT?? Erik was visibly tensed and in urge to get rid of Shaw before he realized he had been trapped inside a box. I chirped, with Erik’s strong fingers squeezing me.

“This is my kitten.” - He said, trembling and squeezing me stronger and stronger! Was he serious?? Did he want me to make a cat sound or what??! - “I said... This. Is. My. KITTEN!” - Erik snarled, shaking me.

In my last breathe, the only sound I was able to do was a weak and fake...

“Meow!”

I would never forgive Erik for make me go so low. I never, NEVER felt so humiliated!

“Jesus Christ! This thing isn’t a plushie!” - The man crossed himself, stepping back. - “Lady, if you wish we can throw it in the river!”

“Oh My God, NO!” - Erik held me closer. - “Actually, dear gentlemen, I need a hand of you...”

Now the men almost ran away from Erik, before he was able to explain he needed help with a heavy box. Doesn’t make difference they believed in the story of not. In few hours the box had been moved and we were waving to a ship which slowly took distance from London. The docks were empty as well the streets.

“I hope that disgusting vampire go to hell.” - Erik whispered, when we were standing in the docks, seeing the ship called Hidalgo going away.

I chirped and gestured with my tiny paws towards the Hidalgo ship, lifting a finger to it. I was sat on Erik’s shoulder and half hidden under the locks of his wig. My poor ginger had reached a certain level of embarassment he just wasn’t able to get more ashamed than he already was, dressed like that.

“Yes. You’re right, Charles. Shaw isn’t going to hell, but I’m pretty sure Argentina is close enough of it!” - Erik picked me from his shoulder, holding me and petting me to make me stay quiet.

We still were scared enough at Shaw to look back one last time before leaving. I slept the whole way back home, and don’t know if that was hard or easy for Erik to find a carriage. I woke up when he was stepping on the sidewalk of our building, the dawn starting to break. I remained quiet while he walked upstairs, and ignored the stare of one of our neighbours, who was leaving very early for working. My poor spicy ginger cupcake... Was beyond the shame, and had decided nor a single fuck would be given about the other’s opinions!

For someone who never wore a dress or heels, Erik was going very well. I was going to chirp a praise at his new skills, but I already was sleeping again, exhausted. And looks like I wasn’t the only one who felt drained and overwhelmed by all the adventures of last night. 

I woke up later, back into my human shape, all bruised and covered with cuts which just started recovering for real. I was curled over the fluffy skirts of the dress. Erik had been too tired to manage to take it off. We had slept threw over the bed without direction. 

Damn... My dark and evil heart clenched on my chest! Erik wouldn’t be able to undress alone all that mess of fabrics and layers... That should be almost night, and the bedroom was all dark, with closed curtains and my ginger sleeping so heavy I had no courage to wake him up. Noooo! I wouldn’t do such thing!

I turned on the night lamp and started unbuttoning and taking off the dress, wondering if Shaw already had woke up in the ship. He had been trapped in his own magic cage, then I thought he wouldn’t annoy us again this early. I finished unbuttoning the sleeves and opened the collar and that line of buttons in the back, pulling the dress out. 

Erik woke up by time of helping kicking out the fabric, which fell in a big pile of wine red taffeta next the bed, together with the wig. Hell no! I was so afraid of that dress I threw myself on Erik, grabbing on him. That crazy Shaw almost stole my ginger from me, but I gave him a lesson... He may have chewed on me, but I punched on his nose with my tiny paws! How many vampires could brag about it?

“Erik...!” - I was kissing him and holding on his neck, happy for being at home and safe.

“There, there...” - My ginger was holding me tight. I was so proud of him! Erik was such a brave barbarian! He saved me from Shaw and walked back home proudly dressed as a street hooker!

“Erik... I was so afraid you would end up believing you’re Erika!” - I moaned, touching him everywhere, groping his whole body to be sure that freak vampire hadn’t do anything else to my cupcake and... Damn Shaw! He had put stockings on my ginger! Erik’s legs were covered of long black thick and silky stockings, kept in place by tea rose ribbons. - “Stockings... Which kind of pervy depraved monster would put you in stockings??”

“Oh, no! It’s totally unacceptable!... I shall get rid of it right now!” - My ginger was shocked by the sight of the black stockings and sat up taking them out.

“NO!!” - Damnit, that stockings were starting to affect my mind! - “Cupcake... You should seriously keep them, you know... As a memory of all what happened tonight! Pleeeeease! You never looked more beautiful, darling!”

He blushed glowing pink, realizing my intentions, but wasn’t enough to change his mind. He threw them away, staring seriously at me.

“Oh, you blue eyed monster!” - He huffed. - “I already know which kind of depraved would have such dirty idea!”

But he wasn’t really angry at me. Erik gave a good look on my bruises, asking if I was able to go out that night for hunting. No, I wasn’t, and would take some days to be recovered, but I could move again, and of course I thanked him properly for saving me, what wasn’t easy for me, an extremely proud and courageous man of the Highlands, I was more used to do such things for the others than having anyone caring for me. That was the fate of the braves!

“You have nothing to thank me, Charles.” - Erik held me tight, burying the nose on my hair and taking a deep breath. His lips ran on my cheek and he kissed me on the lips, pulling me closer and over his body, making us rest in the middle of the pillows and the messed sheets. - “I was scared. That monster seriously tried to eat you!”

The touch of his uncovered skin was the real reward after so many adventures... And the sight of his nudity. Damnit... I remember the first time I saw Erik totally undressed. At that very moment I thought I was dreaming, having before me his 50 shades of ginger, all together in an amazing orange playground!

“Dont fear! I’m a man of the Highlands, Erik, and...!”

“Shut up, power of the nature.” - Erik sighed, in a soft amused laugh, cupping my face between that pornographic hands, while I flushed. 

Damn, he knew I disliked when he started mocking of my tough and rough nature! I started guessing if Erik wasn’t just envious of my manly features... But let’s face it: he knew which buttons to press. Erik kissed me again and this time I flinched, surprised by the touch of his tongue on mine taking the initiative, but what signed me there was something different were his hands resting on my hips and going lower, grabbing my ass firmly, our bodies pressed together.

That was something new, but also something good! He pulled me closer and rubbed his whole body on mine, and then that went even better, when both his long thighs moved around me. I looked down, propping in the hands and realized what was happening.

“Landlord...” - Erik whispered hoarsely with “that” voice which sent shivers down on my spine.

I was kneeling between his legs and staring at it all with extremely wide opened eyes of surprise, arousal and... (Damnit, I will never forgive myself for it!!!) ... Fear. Erik was there, all vulnerable, exposed, hard and spreading the legs for me. So flushed and panting softly in the middle of the sheets, and me lying in that amazing valley of arms and legs and I had... A sight of Heaven!!

“Landlord...” - Erik picked my hand, slowly moving it to his lips and taking my whole middle finger in his mouth, in a long, wet suck. He stared me deep in the eyes, releasing my finger, taking my hand down to touch him between the legs, and whispering at me, with bright slick lips. - “... Ravish me.”

HOLLY HELL!

That was too much for me! I moved back, sliding over the sheets and ended up curled in the corner of the bed, the back turned to Erik and holding tight on my knees. Damnit! What started as a dream became a nightmare! I couldn’t believe that was happening... Too good to be true, and just a moment before I was hard as rock just by the possibility, but now... I was shaking as a virgin and my knees had been transformed in jelly!

“Charles?” - Erik sat up. - “What is wrong?”

Son of a bitch! Did he dare to ask??? Damnit! How do a man full of stamina like me tells his lover he should refuse the offer?? And to think I had dreamed through days with Erik offering me what he never offered to anyone else...

He touched my shoulder, and I was trying hard to don’t cry and curse on my own life.

“I thought... Charles, don’t you...” - He hesitated, I felt his voice uncertain, becoming a whisper. I’m sure Erik flushed, but I couldn’t even collect courage to face him when he touched my chin! - “ Don’t you desire me? Dear... Do you think I’m not attractive anymore??”

“That’s not it, cupcake...” - I said, almost with no voice.

Erik’s eyebrows arched in surprise, and then his eyes smiled, following an amused chuckle. He was laughing at me!!

“Charles... Are you afraid??” - He pulled me by the shoulders, wanting to face me. - “I already know you well enough.”

Damnit, now was better to think fast in a good excuse to be shaking, because neither in one hundred years I would admit I was afraid!

“I... I’m only afraid I may hurt you with my manhood. Maybe... You’re not ready for a man like me.” - I said very seriously. 

For a second I thought Erik would take my words seriously and drop the idea, and he did, before break in an amused laugh, pulling me for him once more, like before. He held me firmly over his body, only taking care to my healing wounds, and kissed me boldly, biting on my lip in a little snap, making me flinch, surprised. I felt the taste of a drop of blood, but Erik didn’t look more than only amused, slowly licking at it. 

“I’ll never be ready for you.” - He whispered, the lips reddish for a moment, spreading his legs and placing them around my hips and... Damnit. He used his strenght to hold me in a grip I wouldn’t dare to try to escape from.

From the start to the end, all was like a dream! 

Erik was staring me in the eyes the whole time, while I showed him why so many people were crazy for me! I showed all my skills, enjoying all the liberties he gave me in his body, my fingers going were no one had gone before, touching, shoving, wet of lotion, slipping by tight and secret places, having as only answer my name moaned in a hoarse panting voice.

“Charles... Yes...!” - I almost came when I listened it. Seriously! If I had died right then, I’d have died happy...!

Despite all the dirty fantasies I had, imagining how would be when that moment arrived, nothing would prepare me to see Erik pulling a portion of the sheets to bite on the fabric and suffocate his voice when I moved inside his body, getting a squeeze so strong of his thighs I thought Erik would break me in two!

Damnit! Wasn’t nothing as I expected... Was much better! I was giving Erik the best my experience could offer, rolling the hips and having him following me, his hands running on my back and scratching me everywhere. He was sliding his hard member on my stomach and closing the eyes from times to times, when I moved deeper, rotating the hips against him, increasing the pace little by little until it became wild, and Erik was arched in the middle of the sheets, biting on them and spreading the legs for me in agony. 

I slid in and out fast and hard, all oiled and at the same time feeling very tight. Perfection! Damnit! That was perfection in every detail, his eyes bright of pleasure, the flushed neck and chest, the scratches he left on my chest... Erik moaned louder when I stabbed him strongly where his inside was more sensitive, at that very sweet secret spot, and I stabbed again, and again... And he followed me, lifting the hips, rolling them up to meet me and clenching at each forward thrust.

I felt a long shiver running his whole skin, and then Erik closed the eyes, holding the breathe for a second, biting harder at the sheet and then coming, the whole body shaking under my hits, squeezing me tight inside him and dragging me to the same amazing feeling, sharing the same intense pleasure. I still was shoving on him for a long moment, now all slow and very wet, intimate and deliciously messed. 

“Charles... You’re amazing...!” - Erik moaned, breatheless, abandoned in the middle of the pillows, not biting on the sheets anymore, his flushed stomach all spotted of the pearly drops of his own seed. - “You’re a wild beast...!”

“Of course I am!” - I chuckled, my cheeks burning. Man, I was flattered!!!

Now Erik knew I wasn’t kidding when I said I am a power of the nature and I should be ready for more, once for sure he was even more crazy for me than before, and we would do ‘that’ everyday and four times at the Tuesdays, and maybe do other four times at the Friday, or the Satuday? And then we would be...

“That never felt so good...” - Erik whispered with a dreamy look, holding me and making me rest the head on his chest, while stroking and playing with my hair, curling a strand around the finger.

I think I prefered to be deaf to don’t listen such thing. Fuck! Where was going the “happy ever after” I was planning for us??

“Hey. Wait. What??” - I jumped, facing him. - “Cupcake... Weren’t you... Erik, I thought I was the first one you served your cherry delight!” - I snarled, refusing to believe someone else had rolled in the hay with my ginger! - “How do you dare to tell me I wasn’t the one who juiced this orange?? Erik, I demand a very good explanation...!”

“Charles. Stop.” - Erik said firmly. Actually he said it so firmly I got immediatelly mute, watching him with all my attention. Shit, why did I have to grab a teacher? If Erik really wanted, he could make me shut up with a single stare!

Damnit! And I knew ‘that’ killer stare he threw on me!

“You hold your filthy vocabulary! If I listen to just one more of your indecent euphemisms, I swear I’ll make you wish you had went with Shaw in that ship!”

“Cupcake! Nooooo!” - I moaned, shrinking in the middle of the sheets, while Erik sat up and wrapped himself on the housecoat, standing next the bed with an angry look. - “But you said...”

“... Shuuush!” - Erik lifted a finger, frowning at me. Damnit, how was a man allowed to be so scary and hot all at once when doing “shuush” at me?? I hated when he did that, but now I didn’t even bother to care! - “I won’t give you any kind of explanation. Your imagination runs wild, landlord! You’re the only one saying the things you said! Frankly, Charles...”

Did he mean he didn’t mean what he meant?? I was biting the lip, wondering if things were even worse than I thought and I started thinking if Erik actually wasn’t a teacher of easy life and maybe he even...

“Charles...! Stop!” - He scowled. The guy was creepy! Erik knew me so well he even knew when I was thinking what I shouldn’t!

“But... You said...”

He narrowed the eyes and that was more than a strong warning. Fine, despite my seriously damaged pride, I could live with this doubt. That was kinda fair, once Erik’s fate was having me as his lover, once he surely was so crazy for me he only would want to be mine forever!

“Dear...” - I moaned, lifting the arms for him, asking Erik to hold me.

Erik sighed, hesitated for a moment and kneeled in the bed, pulling me closer. Oh, that long and warm squeeze only my ginger could give me! When he held me, I felt like wrapped by a giant octopus with those long arms, and those big hands running up and down my back.

“I have something so important to tell you... And serious.” - I whispered on Erik’s ear.

“Yes?” - He asked. - “Tell me.”

I already was straddled on his lap, and then I held on his face, looking into his eyes. 

“Erik... I’m pregnant!”

I watched Erik getting a whiter shade of pale! 

“And our baby will be pretty like me!”

Like I never had seen before, he got entirely white, staring at me with huge eyes, until I wasn’t able to keep a straight face anymore, and then I yelled, being grabbed by the shoulders and shaken. He was totally shocked at least for a moment, and I think for a second he could have believed on me! I’m so evil...!

“Charles! It’s not funny!!” - Erik snarled, shaking me violently and throwing me over the pillows. - “You scared me for real, you freak! I’m tired of your jokes! You almost killed me! Stop laughing, this definitively isn’t funny!”

Oh, no! I couldn’t resist to tease him! I loved to see Erik angry! The way his eyes sparkled, and then he bared the teeth, looking at me with ‘that’ killer stare, and...Nnnnnngg! How was I supposed to keep my knees together?

“This is my last warning, landlord!” - Erik hissed, violently taking out the housecoat and throwing it on me. - “Shut up and join me in the bath, or I’ll make you sleep in the couch again!” - He said, and didn’t even bother to wait for me, parading all his naked perfection to the bathroom in a slow tempting walk.

I was ready to jump and run after Erik when I listened someone knocking at the front door. No. No! NO! NOOOOOOO!!

“I’m waiting for you, landlord...” - Erik said, the voice mixed with the sound of the water running, and the steam rising by the opened door. 

WHY?? Damnit! Right when there was a spicy ginger waiting for me, all wet and naked in the bathtub?? I was cursing at anyone who could be knocking at the door, and once I had been adviced to don’t be naked, I put on the housecoat and went to the front door stomping the feet.

“What do you want??!!” - I shouted, don’t even caring in open the door.

“Charles?”

When did I become this popular in London, once the place was crowded of barbarians and that creepy people of the cities?? I opened the door ready to kick some asses, even if the mentioned asses belonged to some of Erik’s freak admirers. I just had a bitter lesson about allowing those creepers around my ginger, and I wouldn’t make the same mistake twice!

“What the fucking hell do you want??” - I shouted, seeing who was there and... Shit!

“Charles, it’s me, Hank!” - That was Hank, the hair a bit different, but as handsome and well-dressed as I remembered (and this time he was sober!). - “Oh, dear... I’m so sorry for the mistakes of that night! I think I drunk too much and I’d like to apologize for any nonsense I may have said.”

I was mute for a moment, my stomach clenching, empty. Hank came in, this time bringing a little red box of fancy chocolates and a bottle of unbelievably expensive champagne he lifted to show me. When walked near me, he placed a hand on my waist, taking me with him with way more intimacy than he should (not as if I was complaining...).

“Oh, Hank... So nice of you.” - I muttered, staring at the box of chocolates and making my best play of polite tamed creature. - “You’re very, very welcome.”

My stomach rumbled noisily, demanding food.

“Oh! A thunder?” - Hank glanced at the window, for my relief without realize the sound came from me!

I was hungry, and needed to fill my inner emptiness...

“Make yourself at home, Hank...” - I said. - “Oh, you’re so welcome...”

“I guess I am. Were you waiting for me, Charles?” - Hank smiled widely, his grin was just fucking charming in that handsome face, looking so manly with that beard. His stare fell on my body, and... Well, he wasn’t the only one with bad intentions right now, and I hadn’t forget my idea of having a nice snack of him.

“Maybe I am.” - I was staring at Hank as if he was the last snack in the fucking United Kingdom! I was drooling.

“And are you...” - Hank smirked, all charming and winking an eye at me, looking around for some sign of Erik. - “Are you alone at home, Charles?”

I had two options. Say no and see my snack going away, or... 

“Of course I am!” - I said, taking out the housecoat and getting ready to jump on Hank, just in time of see Erik appearing in the living room’s door, with a towel wrapped in the waist and looking at me with ‘that’ stare.

No. Oh, no... I was going to sleep in the couch that night!

 

**The End?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little late, here you have the end of this fanfiction! That was messy, crazy, cracky but I had a lot of fun!
> 
> Many thanks to all the readers! Hope you have enjoyied <3
> 
> And if you want to see the fanarts made for this series, please, visit [**The art of Heart of Darkness**](http://astasia.tumblr.com/tagged/heart-of-darkness)
> 
> And if there's someone curious about it, here is an easy recipe: [**Cherry cheese delight**](http://wwwbunnysovencom.blogspot.com.br/2008/07/cherry-cheese-delight-dessert.html)


End file.
